El secuestro de Ranma
by Izumi17
Summary: Akane siempre ha sido la débil, pero ahora un demonio poderoso a secuestrado a sus amigos y a su prometido, Ranma. Ella librara una batalla en donde no solo decidira el destino de su amado y amigos, sino el de ella misma, aunque a veces el destino no este dispuesto a presentarlo todo como si fuera de color rosa. RanmaxAkane.
1. Encuentro con el destino

Hola todos, verán es mi primer fic de Ranma 1/2, les pido clemencia, y es algo extraño esta idea porque me preguntaba que haría Akane en esa situación, y se me ocurrió esto. espero que lo disfruten. Las frases en negrita es lo que usa el sr. saotome para comunicarse cuando es un panda.

espero cordialmente sus criticas, comentarios, y/o sugerencias, me ayudaran a mejorar mucho.

Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Era un día tranquilo para la familia Tendo, porque normal ya no tenía ningún significado a los oídos de esta familia; ya no habría días normales, no desde los últimos años, desde que la pequeña familia Saotome se mudó a la casa las cosas ya no eran tan normales. Pero ese día parecía estar de verdad tranquilo y relajado. El Sr. Soun Tendo y el Sr. Genma Saotome estaban jugando su típica partida de ajedrez shogi, mientras Kasumi, la mayor de las hijas Tendo, estaba en la cocina preparando la cena; Nabiki, la segunda, estaba muy entretenida viendo la televisión mientras comía unas papas fritas; en cambio la última, Akane paseaba por los alrededores con sus amigas de la preparatoria. Ranma Saotome, prometido de Akane, estaba tranquilo entrenando, hasta ahora nadie lo había interrumpido, algo raro pero apreciable.<p>

No muy lejos de donde estaba Akane, Ryoga, rival de Ranma y enamorado secreto/ cerdo mascota de Akane, la seguía con mucha paciencia, ese sería el día en que el finalmente se le declarara, llevaba un gran ramo de flores en las manos practicando para ese apreciado momento.

‒ Akane-san, espero que aceptes estas flores como prueba de mi más profundo amor… ¡ah! ¡No puede ser no es convincente! ‒

‒ Ryoga ¿qué haces aquí? ‒ dijo una chica, que no era otra que Ukyo quien llevaba una bolsa de compras en una de sus manos.

‒ Ah… eres tú, no es nada de tu incumbencia‒

‒ si se trataba de Akane, se fue por esa otra dirección‒ dijo Ukyo señalando la otra calle.

‒ ¡¿qué?! ‒

Ryoga estaba decepcionado, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

‒ ¿por qué no te rindes? ‒ dijo Ukyo de pronto‒ es bien sabido que ella no te ama‒

‒ ja… lo mismo podría estar diciéndote a ti‒

‒ por favor Ranma solo está obligado a casarse con Akane pero él se comprometió conmigo primero y estoy segura que él me ama con todo el corazón‒

‒mph. Eso crees‒

‒ ¿qué dijiste? ‒

‒ Si eso fuera cierto Ranma ya hubiera cancelado el compromiso, y hubiera salido del dojo tendo…‒

‒ tú no sabes absolutamente nada‒

‒ _Hermoso amor juvenil, yo quiero experimentar algo así…‒_dijo una voz misteriosa. De pronto una luz los envolvió segándolos por completo.

En el Neko café Shampoo estaba limpiando las mesas para atender a los clientes que entraran al restaurante, en ese instante Musse llego con un ramo de hierbas malas en las manos.

‒ Shampoo, sal conmigo, y acepta estas hermosas flores…‒ Musse no llevaba sus anteojos puesto y le decía eso a una pintura que estaba en la pared.

‒ ¿a quién le hablas? ‒ dijo Shampoo dándole un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

Musse se colocó los lentes y volvió a repetir la petición siendo negado por Shampoo.

‒ ¿por qué insistes Musse? Shampoo ama a Ranma‒

‒ siempre te quise Shampoo, pero al ver que tienes que entregarte a ese estúpido de Ranma Saotome me da la impresión de que no serás feliz con él‒

‒tú qué sabes, Shampoo será la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra…‒

‒si eso llegará a pasar, te juro que te seguiré amando y esperando…‒

‒ Pues perderás tu tiempo…‒

‒esa es mi convicción…‒

‒ _Cómo quisiera que alguien rogara por mi amor‒_ una voz misteriosa se oyó sobre ellos y una luz envolvió a Musse y Shampoo en un dos por tres.

En cuanto Akane regresó a casa trajo consigo unos panes al vapor para el té, pero a pesar de estar alegre como siempre no mostró su preocupación, desde hace algunas horas atrás empezó a sentir un mal presentimiento, esperaba que solo fuera una sensación diferente a la que ella creía.

Como el té ya estaba listo, fue a llamar a Ranma, que seguía entrenando en el dojo.

‒ Ranma, el té ya está listo‒

‒ Ya voy‒

Toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa disfrutando su inusual tranquilidad. Que en estos tiempos era de verdad extraño, pero es mejor aprovecharla.

‒ gracias Akane, por traer los panes‒ dijo Kasumi sonriendo a su hermanita pequeña.

‒ Sí, Akane, gracias por comprarlos‒ dijo Ranma haciendo que Akane casi se sonrojara‒ porque si los hubieras cocinado tu, sabrían horrible‒

Akane al oír eso le propino el golpe más fuerte y doloroso de toda su vida. Hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de la extraña presencia que rondaba en la mesa, hasta que esa mismo empezó a reír. Todos regresaron a ver a la fuente de tan inusual, y a la vez malvada, risa, y observaron a una mujer muy hermosa, sentada al lado de Kasumi, con el cabello largo blanco, y un kimono de princesa de la época del antiguo Japón medieval. Como si no fuera extraño, esta mujer tomaba un té con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

‒ ¿quién eres tú? ‒ preguntó Tendo-san de manera nerviosa e intentando ser lo más cordial posible.

‒ _Mi nombre es Ashita, el demonio del destino‒_

A pesar de oír la palabra demonio, los artistas marciales se preparaban mentalmente ante un eminente encuentro, pero no se atrevieron a demostrarlo porque la belleza de la mujer, su apariencia, no parecía la de un demonio, ni mucho menos de uno que pueda causar problemas.

‒ ¿el demonio del destino? ‒ Kasumi dijo para sí, habló tan bajo que nadie la escucho, disimuladamente salió de la habitación en busca de algo.

‒ **¿necesita ayuda?** ‒ preguntó Saotome-san escribiendo en su tablero, ya que estaba convertido en un panda enorme.

‒ _me alegro que haya preguntado, panda-san, vine a recoger a mi futuro esposo_‒ dijo Ashita plantando la mirada en Ranma.

Sin esperar ninguna explicación Tendo-san, empezó a reprochar a Ranma quien le aseguraba que no tenía nada que ver, y además jamás en su vida había visto a ese demonio. Akane estaba furiosa, pero su mal presentimiento no permitió que reaccionara, algo le decía que debía estar realmente preparada.

El demonio veía la extraña escena que tenía en frente, no soporto más la insolencia que ese hombre mostraba ante su futuro esposo así que con un movimiento de mano, calmo la situación. Todos se percataron como la boca de Tendo-san se cerraba, y no se abría por ningún motivo. Luego riendo, termino el té y se puso de pie, nunca dejó de mirar a Ranma.

‒ _ya era hora de que se callara ¿verdad?_ _‒_ en ese momento se encamino hacia el jardín, sus pies nunca tocaron el suelo‒ _¿nos vamos amorcito?_ ‒

‒ UN MOMENTO‒ Akane había gritado‒ no sé qué es lo que quieres pero no puedes dejar a mi padre mudo para siempre, además Ranma tiene un compromiso conmigo y…‒

‒ _¿un compromiso?_ _‒_Ashita estaba consternada pero…‒ _bueno en ese caso no tengo más opción que matarte y asunto arreglado ¿no?_ _‒_

En ese preciso momento Ashita, con un movimiento de mano, elevó a Akane por los aires y conducida a un fuerte impacto en la pared del jardín pero Ranma logró evitar que tocara la pared, salvándola como siempre lo ha hecho.

‒_ Amorcito…‒_Ashita estaba sorprendida‒ _¿Qué has hecho? salvaste a ese estorbo, eres noble… está bien le perdonare la vida, podrá ser tu esclava si eso es lo que deseas…_‒

‒ ¿quién dijo que me iba a casar contigo? ‒ dijo Ranma aún con Akane en brazos

‒ ¡_yo!_ _‒_ Y con eso la sonrisa tranquila y despreocupada de Ashita se transformó en una mueca llena de odio y maldad‒ _¡soy el demonio del destino y todo lo que yo quiero se cumple, puedo acabar con civilizaciones enteras si es mi deseo, pero ahora te deseo a ti, así que vienes conmigo, sí o sí!_ _‒_

Con otro movimiento de su mano, Ranma y Akane fueron elevados por los aires y separados; Ashita hizo que Ranma fuera absorbido por una especie de cantimplora y en cuanto a Akane la hizo chocar como diez veces contra el suelo, el árbol del jardín y las murallas de la casa, Akane tenía grandes heridas, era obvio que el demonio la iba a matar.

‒ _¿cómo te llamas?_ _‒_preguntó Ashita a su juguete.

‒ Tendo…Akane…‒ dijo sin poder meter aire en sus pulmones.

‒ _le diré a mi amorcito que estas acabada, y que no pudiste ser su esclava, a los pocos días de vivir conmigo entenderá que fue lo mejor, y se olvidará de ti…_‒

Diciendo eso, Akane fue lanzada una vez más contra la pared, mientras el demonio caminaba hacia el estanque y desaparecía en sus aguas.


	2. Historia del destino

*tragando saliva y temblando se dirige a los lectores* se que me han esperado mucho tiempo ya, no es muy frecuente que me retrase en la publicación de uno de mis capitulos. Pido mil disculpas por eso * hace una pequeña reverencia* solo debo decirles que jamas dejen para el último algo que tengan que pagar.

cambiando de tema, espero que este capitulo les agrade, hay una pequeña revelacion importante. espero que lo disfruten mucho. como siempre esperare sus criticas y o sugerencias.

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, sino a la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>El doctor Tofu, vendaba cuidadosamente las heridas de Akane, mientras Tendo-san intentaba desesperadamente comunicarse con los presentes en esa habitación. Cuando el doctor termino con Akane, reviso los labios de Tendo-san pero en seguida su alegre expresión cambió a una de preocupación.<p>

‒mmm… lo lamento, creo que no puedo hacer nada…‒

A Tendo-san le empezaba a dar un infarto. Genma, intentaba hacer que se calmará dándole unos de sus carteles para que escribiera en ellos.

‒ **¿qué tengo?** ‒

‒ nada, al parecer es una especie de sello, no sé si se puede romper pero de no ser así, creo que tendrá que acostumbrarse a usar los carteles junto con Saotome-san‒

‒ El sello del destino‒ dijo una anciana figura.

Cologne la vieja abuela de Shampoo entró en la habitación, detrás de ella, Shampoo y Ukyo mostraban heridas similares a las de Akane pero menos profundas.

‒ ¿en dónde está Happosai? ‒

‒ **salió**‒ fue lo que escribió el panda.

‒mmm… esto es serio si el yerno también fue capturado es grave la situación. ‒

El tono serio de la abuela fue tan profundo que todos los presentes se llenaron del peor sentimiento del mundo: la desesperanza.

‒ no creo que debas ser tan trágica‒ dijo el maestro Happosai entrando por una de las puertas corredizas.

‒ Happy tú sabes perfectamente la historia de ese personaje…‒

‒ ¿en serio? ‒ gritaron las tres muchachas a la vez.

‒ Sí, Ashita, mi querida hemana menor, se transformó en el demonio del destino hace ya mucho tiempo…‒

‒ **¿hermana? **‒ fue lo que el panda y el mudo escribieron al mismo tiempo.

‒ Ashita era una muchacha muy hermosa y fuerte, los hombres caían a sus pies pero… el único al que podía amar se fue para siempre, su dolor fue inmenso, se volvió loca, huyo de casa… poco después descubrí que se había transformado en demonio, y ahora busca la persona que la hará feliz para luego vengarse de lo que su novio le hizo‒

Todos quedaron en completo silencio.

‒ Oh no, Ranma está en peligro‒ dijo Ukyo

‒ la única forma de salvarlo sería que una de ustedes le enseñe lo que es el amor verdadero…‒

‒eso es fácil, mi amor por Ranma la hará entrar en razón‒ dijo Shampoo muy contenta

‒ no es cierto, mi amor por Ranma es mucho más fuerte que el tuyo…‒ contestó Ukyo.

Akane se mantenía en silencio.

‒ Maestro, ¿dónde pueden encontrar a ese demonio? ‒ dijo Nabiki que notó la falta de información.

‒ Su castillo aparece cada vez que alguien quiere recuperar a su amado, así que supongo que aparecerá dentro de poco…‒ dijo el anciano maestro observando el atardecer.

‒ Shampoo recuperará a Ranma…‒

‒ Por supuesto que no, seré yo quien lo haga‒

Mientras ellas peleaban por ver quién sería la que rescate a Ranma, Akane se debatía entre ir o no ir, por un lado tenía muchas deudas con él, ya que en innumerables situaciones él la había ido a rescatar y siempre salía valeroso de todas ellas, pero por el otro lado ir a rescatarlo implicaría aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Ranma, a este punto Akane aún no sabía cuáles eran ellos. ¿Amor, odio o una simple amistad? ¿Qué era lo que ella de verdad sentía hacía su prometido?

Kasumi estaba escuchando desde afuera, algo indecisa, entro en la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro y una bandeja de té y bocadillos para todos. Cuando el Dr. Tofu la miró empezó a actuar extraño como siempre, pero en esta ocasión Kasumi ni siquiera notó su extraño comportamiento, se dirigió hacia Akane y le pidió que la acompañara. Akane siguió a Kasumi hacía la habitación de su hermana, cuando entraron Kasumi cerró la puerta y de debajo de su cama sacó un libro pequeño.

‒Akane-chan, necesitas saber la verdadera historia del demonio del destino‒

‒ ¿la verdadera historia? ‒

‒ sí, así se te hará más fácil salvar a Ranma‒

‒ no creo que vaya, ya tiene a Shampoo y a Ukyo para que lo rescaten… él no me necesita‒

‒ Akane-chan tú eres la que debes salvarlo, él es tu prometido, y él siempre estado ahí cuando alguien te aleja de nosotros, él siempre te trae sana y salva‒

‒ *suspiro* de acuerdo iré‒

Kasumi sonrió ‒ bien, ven te cuento la historia‒

La historia de Kasumi era de un libro antiguo, en él mostraba la historia de varios demonios y criaturas fantásticas de Japón. En la mitad del libro señalaba la historia del demonio del destino, y comenzaba así:

"Hace mucho tiempo en una aldea pequeña, dos amantes se encontraban cada noche, siempre a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, se juraban amor eterno; la chica era sobrina del terrateniente de la región, y el muchacho era un simple soldado del ejército del terrateniente. Un día el hermano mayor de la doncella la siguió y descubrió la verdad. Furioso, fue hacia donde la bruja más respetable de la aldea, ella leyó el destino de ambos y descubrió su horrible destino juntos. El joven estaba horrorizado, sabía que la bruja jamás mentía, decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, fingió una misión secreta seleccionando al amado de su hermana, con la promesa de que si sobreviva a esta misión, él podría escoger con quien casarse, cualquier mujer en todo el territorio estaría disponible. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el soldado se encamino con sus compañeros a esa misión. Ninguno regresó con vida. Satisfecho, el hermano de la doncella le dio príncipes, y nobles para que escogiera a su futuro esposo; ella aún tenía la esperanza de que su amado regresara, pasaron años, y ella no pudo esperar más, aunque no lo quería se casó con un príncipe, obligada por su hermano y tío; pero el príncipe le era indiferente, la hacía infeliz, ella soporto dos años de tortuoso matrimonio, decidió su propio destino asesino a su esposo, y a todos los que habitaban el castillo, para que no la detuvieran, huyó a una tierra lejana, buscando a su amado, pero poco después se le generó el hábito de vigilar a las parejas de enamorados, si veía un buen futuro los interceptaba y ataba un hilo rojo en sus meñique, pero si observaba que no tenían algo de futuro las separaba de cualquier forma. Con el tiempo, la muchacha se volvió vieja y fea, ya nadie se le acercaba. La muerte empezó a acecharla, ella no permitiría que la muerte se la llevara así como así, tenía que encontrar a su amado y seguir uniendo o separando parejas, así que hizo un pacto con un demonio, para obtener la vida eterna, así ella podría asegurar la felicidad de miles de enamorados mientras buscaba su pareja, pero el demonio poco a poco la corrompió y ahora a pesar de hacer su trabajo busca al elegido con el cual cumplirá su tan ansiada venganza."

‒ es muy interesante pero que tiene que ver eso con…‒

‒ Que ella no siguió su destino, si te das cuenta ella siguió el destino que su hermano planeo para ella, es por eso que el demonio la pudo corromper‒

‒ ¿Qué quieres decir? ‒

‒ Akane-chan se que tu no escogiste a Ranma, pero con el tiempo tú y él se han estado llevando mejor, a pesar de que nos imponen un camino, podemos elegir si tomarlo o no, puedes cancelar el compromiso pero nunca lo has hecho, ambos pudieron simplemente ignorarse pero no lo han hecho, pudiste desafiarlo varias veces para que se vaya pero no lo has hecho, eso me da un indicio que tu escogiste estar al lado de Ranma, y si no me equivoco, él también hizo lo mismo; así que es por eso que tu podrás derrotarla fácilmente‒

‒ no entiendo Kune-chan, pero la muchacha de la historia hizo lo que yo, se casó con el príncipe‒

‒ Sí pero dejó de esperar a su novio, y luego se arrepintió y por eso asesino a su esposo; es todo lo contrario cuando tu esperas a Ranma que regrese de un entrenamiento o de una batalla ‒ Kasumi al ver la cara confusa de su hermana río‒ lo entenderás a su debido tiempo‒

Diciendo esto, Kasumi se levantó y de su armario sacó una caja que tenía un pequeño estuche, y se lo dio a su hermana menor.

‒ Esto te ayudará, no lo abras él se abrirá para ti‒

Y con eso en sus manos, Akane se dirigió a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, en un atuendo que le ayudaría a pelear, se colocó el estuche en el cinturón de su traje y bajó lista para irse cuando la puerta se abriera. Al verla Tendo-san gritó, bueno lo intentó, no quería que ella se fuera, no lo soportaría. Mientras Tendo-san "hablaba" para convencerla de que no fuera, las otras prometidas de Ranma la miraban con la peor de sus expresiones. Ellas no cuidarían a una "debilucha" como Akane, a la primera oportunidad de abandonarla lo harían sin dudarlo para que no estorbe cuando lo rescaten.

Ya había anochecido en la ciudad, eran las 11:59, todos estaban alerta para ver si la puerta aparecía, y cuando el reloj tocó las 12 una luz se iluminó del estanque del jardín de los Tendo, el agua se empezó a elevar hasta convertirse en un muro de agua, dentro se veía un campo en donde había una puerta al fondo.

‒ deben ingresar ahí y atravesar esa puerta, de seguro Ranma estará ahí‒ dijo Happosai al ver la imagen.

La primera en atravesar el estanque fue Shampoo, seguida por Ukyo; Akane algo dudosa regresó a ver y Kasumi le sonreía, se armó de valor y atravesó el portal de agua antes de que se deshiciera.

Lo único que divisó al atravesarlo fue un campo de flores, y del otro lados, a lo lejos, cultivos de arroz; su vista se topó con la puerta de un castillo muy hermoso, y vio como Shampoo gato y Ukyo ya lo habían atravesado, se dirigió hacia la puerta y empujando la gran puerta entró pero no se imaginó lo que vería ahí dentro.


	3. Desafio

Espero que todo el mundo se encuentre bien. Adelanto la publicación un día por los exámenes parciales. Me disculpo de antemano, no soy muy buena relatando batallas. Disfruten de su lectura.

Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Ranma despertó en un cuarto oscuro, no se veía nada, ni mucho menos oír. Intento pararse pero no pudo moverse, es más no sabía si estaba acostado o estaba parado, no sabía si estaba flotando o en el piso, no sabía donde era abajo y donde era arriba. Sus sentidos no estaban funcionando, hasta que un sacudón lo devolvió a la realidad, y fue absorbido por una luz; cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos estaba en una celda, que tenía una pequeña ventana cerca del techo, palpó las paredes para buscar una puerta, no había nada.<p>

Intentó saltar para ver a través de la ventana pero no daba resultado, el ambiente era tan pesado que apenas podía respirar, hasta que de pronto escuchó una risa.

‒_ No amorcito, no puedes salir, todavía no‒_

‒ ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!‒

‒ _¿por qué habría de hacerlo?_ _‒_el demonio siguió riendo‒ _te portaste muy mal, allá afuera, mereces un castigo, tú y tus otros compañeros‒_

‒ ¿otros compañeros? ‒

‒ ¿_creíste que eras el único? pues no, no lo eres, tienes como 49 compañeros que pueden o no acabar contigo, si es que veo que no me sirves; solo tres lograran quedarse hasta el final, y de ahí solo uno servirá para satisfacerme‒_

_‒_Si tienes tantos ¿para qué me necesitas? ‒

‒_ Porque yo así lo deseo, te quedaras ahí hasta que reflexiones sobre tu comportamiento de compasión, odio eso, te lo voy a quitar‒_

‒ ¿cómo planeas hacer eso? ‒

‒ _no te preocupes tengo mis métodos, nos veremos luego, amorcito_‒

Ranma no permitiría que lo usaran, así que empezó a intentar destrozar todas las paredes pero no podía eran demasiado duras, o tenían alguna especie de sello protector que impedía que se destruyera. Los siguientes minutos Ranma se dedico a buscar una salida, no le importaba que ya tuviera sus puños completamente sangrantes y uno que otro dedo roto, no importaba lo importante era salir, salir para asegurarse de que Akane estuviera bien, el sospechaba que Ashita le había hecho daño, no soportaría que ella estuviera herida por su culpa.

De pronto una pequeña voz se empezó a escuchar, era la de un niño que suplicaba algo a su padre. Ranma dejó de golpear la pared y prestó atención, al principio la voz del niño era un susurro pero luego se volvió tan clara, Ranma no sabía de dónde venía. Pero no era necesario la voz del niño pudo llenar la habitación.

‒ "Papi ¿a dónde vas?" ‒

Un momento esa voz él la reconocía sabía quién era. Era él mismo cuando era más pequeño.

‒ "Papi llévame contigo" ‒

‒ "no, Ranma, a donde voy los niños no deben entrar" ‒

‒ "pero yo ya no soy un niño" ‒

‒ "ja, sí lo eres, y ahora me esperaras aquí sin ninguna objeción" ‒

‒ "Pero papá no quiero estar solo"‒

‒ "¿no acabas decir que ya no eres un niño? los adultos no le tienen miedo a nada"

‒ Por favor no, ese día no‒

‒ "papá por favor…"‒

‒ "quédate aquí regresaré en dos horas" ‒

‒ No… no… por favor no…‒

‒ "ya han pasado más de dos horas; papá… "‒

Pequeñas imágenes se empezaron a formar en la habitación dónde un Ranma de cinco años estaba solo, sentado en la base de un árbol, sin comida, y con mucho frío, en la completa oscuridad de la espesura del bosque, sin nadie a su alrededor, la oscuridad de la noche se hacía presente, sonidos aterradores venían por todos las direcciones. El pequeño Ranma empezó a alejarse de ahí, y al hacerlo provocó que todos los animales posibles lo siguieran, pero en la oscuridad del bosque él veía demonios siguiéndolo.

‒ "¡papá! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Papá!" ‒

El miedo de ese día volvió aflorar en Ranma, revivía cada segundo de esa espantosa noche, y los dos días siguientes, que la pasó corriendo sin descanso, asustado, buscando al desgraciado de su padre que lo había abandonado.

‒ ¡Basta por favor basta! ‒

* * *

><p>Akane entro en el castillo, y vio que no había nada de diferente a un castillo de Japón siguió caminando por el pastillo, hasta que notó que entró a un gran salón donde había varias armaduras cerca a la pared, al igual que armas y equipo de combate; en el centro había una mesa con varios rollos, del otro lado de la mesa había una puerta, no había más salidas ni tampoco otros pasillos que seguir así que se encaminó hacia ella, Shampoo, quien se había convertido de nuevo a un humano, y Ukyo ya habían pasado por ahí y ella se había quedado demasiado atrás.<p>

Poco antes de llegar a la puerta, Akane notó que una de las armaduras de samurái que estaba en la pared se movía como si respirara, intentó acercarse y de pronto la armadura cobró vida y le empezó a atacar con su espada. Akane se apartó lo suficiente y el samurái se colocó frente a frente con Akane.

‒ _No te recomiendo que sigas por ahí, esa puerta dirige hacia la entrada principal… tus amigas se fueron por ahí hace unos segundos…‒_

‒ ¿quién eres? ‒ preguntó Akane al Samurai

‒ _Mi nombre no importa, lo que importa es que debes derrotarme para poder avanzar‒_

‒ Muy bien…‒

‒ _ Pero no solo eso, debes de resolver mi acertijo, sí lo resuelves pero no me derrotas te dejaré vivir, si no lo resuelves pero me derrotas te daré una segunda oportunidad y si no logras ninguna de las dos me temo que te puedes despedir de este mundo‒_

‒ Eso me parece injusto…‒

‒ _ya debes saber que la vida no es justa pequeña, ahora responde: ¿por qué los copos de nieve son únicos, si las gotas de agua que las forman son iguales?_ _‒_

‒ ¿qué?... ‒

Antes de que Akane pudiera responder algo más, el samurái empezó a atacarla, ahí notó que estaba en desventaja, pero su entrenamiento en el Kendo le permitía esquivar la afilada espada del samurái, en un momento de distracción, Akane probó suerte con las armas que estaban cerca de la pared. Intentó sacar varias espadas, pero ninguna le daba resultado, hasta que al fin una que estaba tirada fuera del resto cedió de su estuche.

De aquí en adelante, Akane y el samurái estaban batiéndose en una batalla épica, Akane era, comparado con el samurái, un nivel demasiado bajo de pelea pero no se daba por vencida, los cortes que el samurái le propinaba eran fuertes, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, y poco a poco el samurái notó que en varios puntos de su cuerpo empezaban a sangrar, heridas causadas por la agudeza de la muchacha.

Para colmo, Akane seguía pensando en esa dichosa pregunta. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con todo esto? las gotas de lluvia son iguales, los copos de nieve son diferentes, nadie puede explicar eso, es como decirle a dos gemelos que sean diferentes… un momento… las personas son diferentes, muy diferentes a veces, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con las gotas de agua?

El samurái la siguió atacando, y Akane cada vez retrocedía más, su energía llegaba poco a poco a su límite, si no pensaba en algo pronto el samurái de seguro la mataría como dijo al inicio, debía pensar en algo rápido, hasta que sin darse cuenta resbaló, y cayó cerca de una pequeña planta con un poco de rocío en sus hojas, fue tan solo una fracción de segundo que Akane vio como dos gotas del rocío se juntaban y caían al piso. Eso le permitió descifrar el acertijo, y en ese preciso momento el samurái empuñaba su espada para darle el golpe final a la pobre muchacha, pero se confió tanto que no prestó atención cuando Akane levantó su espada y a travesó el pecho del samurái.

‒ ¡SON LAS PAREJAS! ¡Como los copos de nieve son distintos, cada uno es distinto en apariencia y en su forma especial de ser, pero como las gotas de agua son iguales, porque llegan a complementarse hasta formar un solo ser!‒ gritó Akane con todo el aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones.

El samurái retrocedió un poco, tambaleándose, se alejó lo suficiente para sacar la espada de su pecho, grandes cantidades de sangre se regaron al piso, pero al samurái eso le causaba gracia, se sacó el casco y la máscara que llevaba puesto, mostrando a un muchacho muy guapo. Sacando un pañuelo limpio la sangre de la espada de Akane y la volvió a enfundar.

‒_ vaya, eres la primera que logra adivinar y vencerme al mismo tiempo… eres muy buena… este… ¿tu nombre?_ _‒_

_‒_ ...Tendo... Akane...‒

‒ _Yo, Kensuke, el samurái de hierro he sido derrotado por Tendo Akane, demando que se le muestre la salida para que se dirija a la siguiente etapa_‒

De pronto una de las paredes se abrió revelando escaleras, por lo que Akane pudo ver el pasillo y el tramo de las escaleras era muy largo y oscuro.

‒ _no te preocupes, es un camino largo pero no peligroso, al menos hasta que llegues al siguiente punto donde tendrás que enfrentar otro desafío_‒

‒ ¿puedo llamarte Kensuke? ‒

‒ _claro_‒

‒ ¿por qué estás aquí? ‒

‒ _Ya que me venciste te mereces una explicación… bueno yo fui uno de los elegidos del demonio para complacerla, pero creo que no cumplí con sus expectativas de castigo me borró la memoria y me puso a su servicio_‒

‒ ¿por qué haría eso? ‒

‒ _seguramente fue porque, bueno no recuerdo pero según sus quejas conmigo alguien vino por mí, ella no pudo derrotarla pero la hizo enfurecer y por eso me tiene para siempre en este lugar_‒

‒ ¿para siempre? ‒

‒ _Una vez que el demonio te considere su elegido, vivirás para siempre a su lado, a menos que se canse de ti y ella mismo ponga fin a tu existencia_‒

‒ ¡oh no! Ranma‒

‒ _dime una cosa, ¿de verdad vale la pena el hombre que intentas rescatar?_ ‒

Akane se quedó pensativa unos segundos pero luego de manera decidida asintió. Kensuke sonrió y le tendió la espada con la cual le había vencido.

‒ _Esta espada se llama 'Amaterasu' obedece únicamente a la persona que escogió, te recomiendo que la uses sabiamente, Akane_‒

‒ gracias‒

Diciendo eso tomó la espada, la ajustó en su cinturón cerca del estuche de Kasumi y se dirigió hacia la escalera, empezó a subir unos cuantos escalones cuando la pared se volvió a cerrar tras sus espaldas.

‒ Ranma no te preocupes ya voy‒

En cuanto la pared se cerró Ukyo y Shampoo volvían a entrar en la habitación, agitadas de tanto correr.

‒ _vaya, más diversión, deberán hacerlo mejor que Akane, ella logró atravesarme el pecho_‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒ dijo Ukyo incrédula.

‒ te derrotaremos…‒

‒ _en ese caso las condiciones son estas…_‒

Mientras Kensuke explicaba su mente empezó a recordar fragmentos de su pasado, en donde una hermosa mujer era casi tan buena como él en el manejo de la espada, pero su sonrisa era tan pura que él deseaba que esa sonrisa fuera solo para él. Dejando a un lado los pocos recuerdos que había recuperado comenzó la batalla entre él, Shampoo y Ukyo.

* * *

><p>Bueno en este capitulo debo dejar en claro que yo creo que Ranma Saotome no tuvo una infancia bonita, así que pensé que tal vez la siguiente escena pudo ser una de las escenas diarias en su pobre niñez. Es decir Genma Saotome lo cambiaba por comida como si fuera ganado, y no dudo que en alguna ocasión pudo haberlo abandonado. ¿Díganme que es lo que creen? Espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias con muchas ansias.<p> 


	4. Oscuridad y pólvora

Hola todos... perdón actualizo antes por las dudas. Debo decirles que en este capitulo, veremos más confrontamientos entre varios personajes... disfruten la lectura. Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece. ¡FELIZ DÍA A TODAS LAS MUJERES DEL MUNDO! espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

* * *

><p>Ranma fue liberado de su prisión y llevado a un gran comedor con grandes y finos platos, le recordaron a las cenas que comía en la casa de Picollet, pero lo más sorprendente es que solo habían 25 puestos, a parte del asiento del demonio en uno de los extremos, se veía claramente que era de Ashita, ya que su asiento era de oro puro, mientras que el resto era de madera.<p>

La fuerza mágica que lo condujo hacia al comedor, lo sentó en un asiento al otro extremo de la mesa, a su derecha sorprendentemente estaba Ryoga con varios rasguños en la cara, y a su izquierda estaba Musse, con sus lentes rotos y con su traje destrozado en ciertas partes. Ninguno habló sus miradas decían todo, mantener discreción hasta saber lo que de verdad está pasando.

A lo largo de la mesa había otros 22 hombres de todas las edades (bueno en realidad de 16 a 39 años), sentados; la mayoría de ellos empezaron ya a comer, mientras que otros se quejaban de lo que les había pasado. Esperaban llamar al "encargado" para hacerle saber lo que de verdad pensaban sobre este servicio. En cuanto Ashita estuvo a la vista y se sentó, los hombres empezaron a quejarse y otros no dejaron de comer, ella solo los miraba fijamente, con un movimiento de mano asesino a todos aquellos que estaban comiendo, y a los que empezaron a quejarse.

Algo desilusionada alzó la mirada y divisó lo que quedaba, 10 de 25, entre ellos estaba Ranma, Ryoga y Musse, tres potenciales esposos. Con otro movimiento de mano, Ashita, cambió los platos de la mesa, y empezaron todos a servirse.

‒_me alegra saber que ustedes saben en la situación en la que se encuentran_‒

Nadie respondió.

‒ _comenzaremos a eliminarlos, después de comer, debo saber exactamente cuál de ustedes será el que me complacerá, no quiero volver a cometer errores_‒

‒ ¿cómo se supone que lo harás? ‒ preguntó Ryoga

‒ _eso es sencillo, después de comer volverán a sus celdas y ahí se les hará la prueba_‒

‒ no somos tus conejillos de Indias‒ replicó Ryoga otra vez

‒ _creo que gracias a ti, comenzaremos de una vez_‒

Ashita hizo que una fuerza extraordinaria los levantara y llevara hacia sus celdas individuales. Ahí dentro se mostraron varias imágenes del pasado, presente y futuro, siendo estas últimas las más desesperantes porque era un futuro horrible en todos los escenarios posibles, y lo peor de todo era que era el futuro que ellos estaban escogiendo.

Los 7 hombres terminaron suicidándose con lo que sea que encontraban. Para Ryoga ver que la persona que amaba no lo haría feliz era de verdad tormentoso; para Musse resignarse a esperar a Shampoo era el peor error, porque ella lo haría vivir en el mismo techo, viendo cada día lo que nunca pudo ser, pero para Ranma, ver su horrible futuro, un futuro dónde no había Akane, ni tampoco su madre, a su lado, y ver que todo el mundo lo culpaba por la desaparición de ella, era tormentoso; Ranma estaba débil, derrotado por todos sus enemigos, y nadie lo podría ayudar.

‒ ¡hare lo que quieras pero ya basta! ‒ gritó Musse desde su celda

‒ _sabía que tú serias uno de los elegidos, ven mi dulce patito…_‒

Ashita condujo a Musse a otra habitación, y al entrar un grito desgarrador se oyó, pero no sería el único. Ryoga con todos los sentimientos tristes lanzaba su "rugido de León" a todas direcciones, sin éxito en intentar destruir las paredes.

‒ ¡te lo suplico ya basta! ‒

‒ _ves… no era necesario ningún enfrentamiento… te dije que tenía mis métodos, cerdito mío, ven…_‒

Al igual que Musse, Ryoga fue conducido hacía esa habitación, otro grito desgarrador se oyó a la distancia. Pero Ranma aún mantenía la calma, no se dejaría dominar tan fácilmente.

‒ _amorcito, veo que eres muy fuerte pero no te preocupes sederas, tarde o temprano…_‒

Ranma aún permanecería en la celda hasta que Ashita lo considere dominado por completo. Sólo faltaba un poco.

* * *

><p>Akane había caminado ya mucho en la oscuridad, sin darse cuenta caminaba lo más rápido posible, sentía que algo le había pasado a Ranma, sentía el sufrimiento por el cual Ranma estaba pasando. Debía sacarlo de ahí lo más rápido posible. De pronto vio una puerta de acero cerrada con un candado enorme de metal, como no había más salidas se supone que sería por ahí, aunque dudaba debía arriesgarse. Sacó la espada e intentó cortar el candado, pero no daba resultado.<p>

‒ Maldición, y ahora como hago para entrar…‒

Siguió pensando, siguió intentando, pero nada daba resultado. Apoyando su cabeza en la puerta su mirada fue reflejada en la hoja de la espada donde estaba el nombre de la espada "amaterasu". Según la mitología era la Diosa del sol.

‒ Amaterasu, Diosa del sol…‒

En ese instante la espada se llenó de llamas rojas, Akane se asustó pero no sentía el calor destructivo del fuego, sino uno muy distinto; no estaba quemándose, todo lo contrario, estaba sanando, poco a poco las heridas causadas por Kensuke estaban curadas por completo, se sentía como si jamás la hubieran lastimado. Ya recuperada, y con la espada aún en llamas dio un golpe al candado el cual se desintegro en el acto. Las puertas de metal se abrieron.

La espada dejo de resplandecer y las llamas se apagaron, Akane la guardo en su funda esperando no usarla en esta ocasión pero su suerte era muy distinta. La habitación era muy oscura, solo había unas cuantas antorchas en varias de las columnas que rodeaban la habitación, en la pared habían armas de fuego, flechas y arcos.

Del otro lado de la habitación había una chimenea encendida, en el centro estaba una mesa con sake y dos copas, un juego de cartas en la mesa, al parecer alguien estaba jugando póker. En cuanto se acercó a la mesa sintió algo frio en su espalda, muy lentamente regresó a ver, un cañón de una pistola estaba siendo apuntado hacia ella, y un soldado de inicios de la segunda guerra mundial la miraba con detenimiento.

‒ _hacer trampa es un mal hábito, una linda jovencita no debe aprenderlo, a menos que busque algo_‒ habló el soldado que mantuvo su arma apegado a la piel de Akane.

‒ no pretendía hacer trampa…‒

‒ _¿ah no? entonces no te molestara alejarte de la mesa_‒

Akane se alejó lo más posible. Y al hacerlo pudo ver a su acompañante, un hombre, igual de guapo que Kensuke, pero con aire de muerte a su alrededor.

‒_así que venciste a Kensuke_‒

‒ Si…‒

‒ _hace tiempo que el anciano no me envía nada, es bueno disfrutar de una buena batalla ¿no?_ ‒

Akane empezó a alejarse un poco más hacia la pared, ya que empezó a notar que ese hombre apretaba con más fuerza su arma, listo a disparar, y si lo hacía sería su fin, ella nunca había peleado con un arma, si le atinaba un tiro estaba segura que moriría al instante.

‒ _al igual que Kensuke debo hacer una pregunta, son los mismos términos si resuelves el acertijo blablá… segunda oportunidad…. blablá… muerte_‒

‒ ¿y cuál es la pregunta? ‒

‒ _¿qué es más importante los frutos o la flor?_ ‒

Depende del punto de vista pensó Akane; el soldado no esperó respuesta porque alzó su arma y disparó, Akane reaccionó enseguida y se hecho al suelo, luego se levantó y se refugió tras las columnas, las antorchas no iluminaban del todo la habitación así que su oscuridad sería su aliada y su enemiga al mismo tiempo. Pero al parecer el soldado sabía lo que hacía porque disparaba cerca de donde ella estaba, y cuando dejaba de hacerlo Akane intentaba cambiar su escondite, pero sin saberlo el soldado podía sentirla y volvía a disparar.

‒ _voy a cambiar el arma, así que será mejor que pienses en donde esconderte o como atacar, señorita_‒

Akane se asomó, saliendo de su escondite y descubrió que no la engañaba, el soldado iba a un extremo de la chimenea, depositaba el arma en la pared y buscaba otra. Akane debía pensar rápido si quería derrotarlo, al frente de ella había un arco, flechas, y una pistola pequeña; aunque las tomara no sabría cómo usarlas, pero en ese instante una luz empezó a brotar del estuche que Kasumi le dio.

Al abrirlo, salieron Kunais, y agujas, no era muy hábil con las acrobacias de instrumentos como Ranma pero… sabía a la perfección que si usaba la fuerza adecuada y apuntaba bien, tendría una posibilidad; aunque por las moscas tomo el arco y las flechas, al igual la pequeña pistola que esperaba jamás usar.

Cambió su escondite y se mantuvo lo más callada posible, en ese momento pensaba en la pregunta.

‒ _vaya ahora si sabemos escondernos, ¿no?_ ‒

Como no hubo respuesta el soldado disparo indistintamente, y mientras miraba hacia otro lado una aguja le rozó la mejilla clavándose en el suelo. El soldado se dio la vuelta y disparó. Pero no dio resultado, otra aguja le rozó la otra mejilla. Mientras el intentaba descifrar de dónde venían las agujas, Akane aprovechaba para lo más calladamente posible cambiar de posición, a veces hasta sentía que dejaba de respirar por unos segundos hasta que lanzara la otra aguja.

La batalla siguió así por unos minutos más, pero no podía seguir así por siempre, a Akane se le terminaban las agujas así que debía planear otra cosa. Intentaría con el arco, lamentablemente fracasó, y reveló su ubicación. El soldado evitó que escapara y la acorraló en una esquina.

‒ _pequeño ratón que se topó con el gato, ¿sabes la respuesta o debo matarte?_ ‒

Akane tenía aún una flecha en la mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda estaba la pistola. Retrocediendo, lentamente hasta que no tuvo camino para escapar, ya que había llegado a la pared.

‒ conozco la respuesta…‒

‒_¿ah sí_? ‒

‒ Sí y es…‒

No hubo respuesta pero sí un grito agonizante, Akane había clavado la flecha en el pecho del soldado, y mientras el intentaba zafarse le apuntó con la pistola obligándolo a mantenerse quieto.

‒ no tiene una respuesta, tiene varias, la flor puede representar la pureza de una mujer o la inocencia de una pareja. Mientras la flor esté intacta se podría decir que la inocencia permanecerá hasta que ambos decidan que es tiempo de cortarla. El fruto puede representar la felicidad de la pareja o también los hijos que podrían llegar, siendo el fruto el vientre, y las semillas los bebés que aún no nacen, dependiendo de la pareja será el fruto o la flor importantes‒

El soldado la obligó a disparar.


	5. Futuro

Hola todos, espero que estén bien. En este capítulo describo lo que el anime me ha dejado de lección, lo explicare al final. Espero sus criticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias.

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Akane no sabía cómo reaccionar, el soldado se había zafado y se estaba riendo, la tomo del brazo y la llevó hacia la mesa. Se sacó la flecha y tomó la pistola de la mano temblorosa de Akane, y la depositó en la mesa.<p>

‒ _no puedo creerlo, me venciste_…‒ el soldado no había dejado de reír.

‒ ¿ah sí? ‒

‒ _Por supuesto, hace tiempo que nadie viene, Kensuke las acaba a todas o simplemente no se atreven a recuperar a sus novios…_‒

‒ yo pude haber sido una de esas…‒

‒ _Pues la verdad lo dudo, si él no dice que te ama después de esto es un completo imbécil…_‒

Akane sonrió.

‒ *_suspiro* bien ahora… Yo, Momotaro, he sido vencido por… ¿tu nombre?_ ‒

‒ Tendo Akane‒

‒_Y exijo que se le muestre la salida…‒_

En ese momento la chimenea se apagó y en el fondo en lugar de haber una pared había un pasillo claro e iluminado que dirigía hacia otra puerta.

‒ _ese es el pasillo del futuro, la última prueba_‒

Akane lo vio algo nerviosa ya no quería pelear con más personas ni tampoco resolver acertijos mientras peleaba.

‒ _no, no te enfrentaras con nadie_‒ dijo Momotaro al ver su expresión mientras le servía sake y recorría la habitación recogiendo las agujas de Akane‒ _la última prueba te mostrara todos tus futuros posibles que por lo general son dos, será tu decisión hacerles caso o no. ‒_

‒ Pero… ¿qué tal si no escojo ninguno? ‒

‒ _no lo sé, nadie ha llegado tan lejos_‒

‒ puedo preguntarte ¿por qué estás aquí? ‒

‒ _le hice jurar a mí esposa que me esperara hasta que la guerra acabe, ella me lo prometió, fui a la guerra, hasta que recibí una noticia de que habían informado mal, le habían dicho que yo morí… al enterarme le escribí una carta y se la mande con un amigo… no obtuve respuesta, la odie, y me encariñe con todas las mujeres que encontraba, cuando salí del ejército y fui a casa… me enteré que al enterarse de mi muerte me siguió esperando hasta que la enfermedad la mató… luego el demonio me encontró y no lo satisfice así que me degrado…_‒

‒ ¿y tu amigo? ‒

‒ _no lo sé, creo que intentó obligarla a algo y ella se negó… o al menos eso es lo que se rumoraba yo nunca supe la verdad_‒

‒ dudo mucho que Ranma me espere… o que yo lo espere a él…‒

‒ _no puedes saber eso, depende del grado de afecto que se tienen…‒_ Momotaro colocó las agujas limpias de vuelta a su estuche y lo ajustó al cinturón de Akane ‒ _¿Quién te dio ese estuche?_ ‒

‒ Mi hermana... ‒

‒_mmm… bueno, fue muy sabia en hacerlo, vete ya y suerte, Akane_‒

Akane se agachó por la chimenea y llegó al pasillo, la pared se cerró de inmediato, y en cuanto ella se fue Kensuke entraba con dos muchachas totalmente magulladas, Shampoo y Ukyo lo vencieron pero no resolvieron el acertijo, repitieron la batalla unas cinco veces; Kensuke ya cansado decidió dejarlas pasar. Llevándolas él mismo hacia Momotaro.

‒ _¿Y ellas?_ ‒

‒ _vinieron con Akane…por lo visto ya se fue_‒

‒ _Una muchacha inigualable, clavo una flecha en mi corazón y se rehusó a disparar_‒

‒ _oh vaya es muy noble de su parte…_‒

‒ este… nos van a dejar pasar…‒ dijo Ukyo agotada

‒ _deberán vencerme primero_‒ dijo Momotaro bebiéndose la copa de sake que Akane no había terminado, ni siquiera tocado.

‒ ¿qué? ¿Otra batalla y otro acertijo más? Shampoo está cansada de todo esto…‒

‒ _mira no es nuestra culpa así son las reglas además se dice que solo la persona que de verdad ama a la persona capturada podrá pasar las pruebas_‒ terminó Momotaro y Kensuke asintió.

‒ _Además, Akane sabe perfectamente lo que deberá hacer_‒ terminó Kensuke.

‒ ¿qué deberá hacer? ‒ preguntó Ukyo

‒ _escoger el futuro…‒_

* * *

><p>El pasillo era demasiado claro, pero no había ninguna ventana en él, había cuadros a cada lado de la pared, en blanco; en cuanto empezó a caminar Akane notó dos cosas la primera que el pasillo era mucho más largo de lo que había creído y que al acercarse por uno de los cuadros se mostraba una imagen.<p>

El primer cuadro era de una boda, Ranma y ella, pero al otro lado estaba ella sola. Mientras siguió avanzando los cuadros se siguieron prendiendo, imágenes como de ser una artista marcial profesional, y tener su propia escuela de artes marciales en el dojo, la otra en cambio era el nacimiento de su primer hijo. La felicidad de una familia al lado de Ranma, y la soledad del éxito y la fama.

Luego al parecer en su futuro llegaban tiempos difíciles como la infelicidad en el matrimonio, y mucho más con la llegada de su segundo hijo, o la gran cantidad de dinero que tenía y podía gastarlo como a ella se le antojara.

Luego la desgracia en el matrimonio, ya que al parecer ella había abandonado a su esposo. Mientras que la felicidad de un matrimonio con una persona completamente diferente traería no solo más éxito sino también mucha más estabilidad.

Al llegar a este punto ya no lo soportaba más. No sabía qué hacer. Si ese era su futuro, Ranma sería infeliz, y ella también, tal vez Ranma estuviera mejor con Shampoo o Ukyo, regresaba a los anteriores cuadros pero no mostraban esa posibilidad; eso era obvio era su futuro pero si ella muriera ahora Ranma tendría un futuro brillante, no escogería ninguno de los dos futuros, escogería uno marcado por ella, si su vida sería así de miserable con la persona que amaba, aunque la amara, no querría verla sufrir, además el otro futuro a pesar de querer cumplir sus sueños como encargada del dojo no le gustaba si Ranma no estuviera.

Akane tomó una decisión. Ella escribiría su destino ya estaba decidida, escogería el tercer futuro, la felicidad de Ranma sobre todo. En ese momento el pasillo empezó a temblar y la puerta que estaba al final de este se empezó a dividir en tres, la primera puerta fue absorbida hacia la nada junto con los cuadros de la derecha y la tercera fue absorbida hacia la nada junto con los cuadros de la izquierda, la puerta del centro se encogió, como para un niño pero aún así ella podía pasar.

La luz del pasillo se oscureció lo único brillante era la luz proveniente de la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la puerta y la atravesó.

* * *

><p>La siguiente habitación revelaba un gran salón en donde había jaulas por todos lados, en una de ellas, había alguien y ese alguien era Musse, aunque solo sintiera amistad y a veces lástima por él fue a rescatarlo de inmediato, no se sorprendió por recordar que Shampoo no lo había mencionado.<p>

‒ ¿qué estás haciendo Tendo Akane? ‒ La débil voz se oía desde el personaje

‒ salvarte Musse‒

‒ ¿para qué? Shampoo jamás me querrá, y si yo amara a otra persona no sería lo mismo‒

‒ Musse, olvidate de las visiones que te mostró el demonio, amate a ti mismo primero y luego ama a los demás, así encontraras a la persona indicada que tal vez sea la misma Shampoo‒

‒ Lo dudo‒ Musse alzó la vista y vio como ella intentaba sacarlo rompiendo uno de los muchos seguros que estaban en la jaula‒ es inútil ya lo intente‒

‒ Pues al parecer no intentaste conservar la esperanza…‒ Akane desenfundó su espada‒ amaterasu, dios del sol‒ Y en ese momento las espada se llenó de llamas rojas, envolviéndola, y luego con una gran fuerza Akane destrozó la jaula en un santiamén, para después volver a guardar su espada, pero estaba agotada, y ahí se dio cuenta que al parecer para usar a "amaterasu" debía de gastar energía, pero eso no importaba, pero debía guardar fuerzas para sacar a Ranma.

‒ ¿cómo es que…?‒

‒no importa como… ¿ves la puerta pequeña de allá? ‒

‒ sí…creo…‒ ‒

Sal por ahí te llevará a la salida, o al menos eso espero, solo hay un camino así que no te puedes perder, de seguro te encontraras con Shampoo, pero es tu decisión hablarle o no… cuídate Musse‒

Akane se dirigió a otra parte del salón donde había otra puerta, sin poder decir nada Musse estaba en la encrucijada si volver con Shampoo o ayudar a Akane, pero al final siguió a Akane al menos debía pagar la deuda por salvarlo.

Al atravesar la puerta varias escaleras se asomaron hacia un sótano oscuro. Armándose de valor bajó lento y despacio, conforme avanzaba se oían llantos, gritos y al parecer suplicas, lo más sorprendente es que reconocía quien era. Ryoga debe estar sufriendo mucho para gritar así. Pero ella lo ayudaría sin dudarlo. Era su amiga después de todo.

* * *

><p>Desde hace mucho tiempo el anime me ha enseñado que siempre hay una tercera opción, si la vida te da algo, tienes la opción A que es aceptarla, la opción B rechazarla. Según mi punto de vista la opción C es la que tu decides hacer sin tomar en cuenta las otras dos opciones.<p> 


	6. Rescate

Hola todos... este capítulo es un poquito largo, pero espero que les agrade a todos. En este comenzará la acción. No quiero hacerles spoiler así que léanlo. Disfruten su lectura; como siempre espero sus opiniones.

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>‒ <em>sabía que tu serías el elegido, amorcito<em>‒

Ashita disfrutaba cada segundo, verlo enfrentarse a sus peores miedos y pesadillas, pero el aún no se doblegaba.

‒ ... ‒

‒ _cederás tarde o temprano... tal como tus dos amigos... pero... tú vales la pena conservar_‒

‒ ¡prefiero la muerte! ‒ gritó Ranma intentando bloquear las imágenes de su pero miedo: Gatos.

‒ _No..._ ‒ dijo Ashita moviendo su dedo en negación ‒ _no serias capaz de abandonar a tus seres queridos_‒

‒ yo no amo a nadie... ‒ gritó.

‒ ¿_seguro? Porque hay una triste y solitaria mujer esperando el regreso de su hijo convertido en hombre_‒

Ranma se sobresaltó, no había pasado mucho tiempo con su madre, y en lo poco que había podido hacerlo debía hacerlo como Ranko, pero aún convertido en mujer él la amaba con toda su alma y corazón.

‒ _¿qué crees que pase cuando los demonios oscuros que están bajo mi poder la visiten?_ ‒

‒ ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MI MADRE! ‒

‒ _Y qué hay de ese estorbo... ella también ocupa un lugar en tu corazón_‒

‒ no te atrevas a hacerles daño... a ninguna de las dos... ‒

‒ _no les pasará nada siempre y cuando te quedes aquí... porque si vuelves... sus vidas estarán llenas de continuas desgracias..._ ‒

‒ ¿cómo cuáles? ‒ dijo Ranma desafiante.

‒ _La muerte..._ ‒ ashita se deleitó al ver el rostro lleno de horror de su futuro acompañante ‒ l_a muerte las tiene en su lista, si permaneces junto a ellas será cuestión de días para que la muertes ponga un acabose a sus vidas... pero si te quedas... tu vida estará llena de placeres enormes..._ ‒

Ranma no lo podía creer, sería el la causa de la muerte de su madre y prometida. Él no podría soportarlo, separarse de su madre durante 16 años ya fue una tortura, volverla a perder, no podría imaginarse. Y akane... Ranma no tendría cara para enfrentarse con alguien sin que ella este detrás de él gritando cualquier cosa. Sin ella su vida sería horrible.

‒ _¿entonces? ¿Qué has decidido?_ ‒

‒ ...Me quedo...‒ dijo Ranma en tono lastimero.

‒ _Bien dicho, pero antes debemos realizar una ceremonia..._ ‒

Ashita sacó a Ranma de su prisión y lo llevó a un gran salón oscuro donde se realizaría una ceremonia que si era completada, Ranma sería propiedad del demonio, en cuerpo y alma, para siempre.

* * *

><p>Ryoga estaba atado de pies y manos dentro de una especie de carnicería donde cuerpos de grandes cerdos colgaban de las paredes, para cuando el carnicero viniera faenarlos para su posterior cocción.<p>

En cuanto Akane entró al principio se asusto un poco al ver tantos cuerpos sin vida, pero gracias a la luz de una antorcha pudo identificar que eran de animales. Se introdujo a ese espantoso lugar en busca de Ryoga, los gritos habían dejado de escucharse hace como cinco minutos y ahora debía confiar en su instinto para salvarlo, caminando a tientas en la oscuridad, con la poca luz que venía de la antorcha.

Cuando lo encontró Ryoga estaba inconsciente, Akane se aseguró de que estuviera vivo primero antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Su corazón aún latía así que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero en cuanto intentó liberarlo Ryoga de improvisto despertó y le propino un golpe en el estómago, Akane estaba sin aliento y también sorprendida.

‒ El demonio le hizo algo terrible, ahora desconfía de todos‒ Musse estaba detrás

‒ Te… dije… que… salieras… Musse‒ dijo Akane perdiendo el aliento.

‒ no podía, te lo debo…‒

‒ muy bien en cuanto libere a Ryoga ambos saldrán de aquí o Ryoga estará más incontrolable…‒

Ryoga se estaba haciendo daño intentando liberarse el mismo, Akane intentó una segunda vez, Ryoga le propinó otro golpe, Musse sacó una de sus armas pero Akane evitó que lo lastimara, se volvió a acercar, no hizo nada solo se acercó. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, Ryoga se empezó a calmar.

‒ ¿Akane-san? ‒

‒me alegro que estés de nuevo aquí. Ahora no te muevas que voy a liberarte‒

Akane lo libero, usando sus agujas logró romper el cerrojo de las cadenas que ataban a Ryoga. Lo ayudó a pararse con la ayuda de Musse, subieron las escaleras de nuevo, en cuanto llegaron al salón de las jaulas, a la distancia se veía otra puerta que ella no había visto, si su instinto no le engañaba la puerta la llevaría donde Ranma.

‒ Musse lleva a Ryoga a la salida y no quiero volverlos a ver por aquí‒

‒ Akane-san no podrás vencerla es demasiado fuerte, Ranma no pudo tampoco…‒ dijo Ryoga débilmente.

‒ no me rendiré tan fácilmente ya he llegado demasiado lejos para irme para atrás‒ Akane corrió hacia la puerta y la atravesó en cuestión de segundos.

‒ ¿vamos o te quedas? ‒ preguntó Musse a Ryoga.

‒ vamos debemos ayudarla…‒

* * *

><p>Al entrar en la habitación vio un gran salón, lo raro era que ese salón tenía una gran silla al final, en ella un hombre estaba sentado, pero estaba atado de cuello, pies y manos para mantenerse sentado. Ranma tenía los ojos cerrados, si se movía un solo centímetro los candados de sus cadenas se apretarían más, en especial el que le rodeaba el cuello, apenas tenía espacio para respirar; Akane notó que Ranma estaba muy gravemente herido, debía apurarse si quería salvarlo. Se acercó lentamente y muy alerta por si hubiera trampas. Al tomar la mano de Ranma, él lentamente abrió los ojos.<p>

‒ ¿qué estás haciendo? ‒

‒ ¿no es obvio? Liberándote‒

‒ No lo hagas…‒

‒¿qué? ‒ Akane estaba confundida, ningún insulto solo una súplica, eso no era el estilo de Ranma Saotome ‒ no vine para no hacer…‒

‒ Si me liberas esas espadas del techo te mataran…‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒

Akane alzó la vista lentamente, y sí Ranma tenía toda la razón, en el techo había espadas suspendidas en el aire y apuntaban directamente hacía ella y Ranma; vio como una empezó a moverse, en seguida retiró su mano de la cerradura de una de las muñecas de Ranma, la espada dejó de moverse de inmediato.

‒ ¿qué debo hacer? ‒

‒ irte yo saldré solo‒

‒ No lo haré‒

‒ mira, te matará si es que te ve; así que das media vuelta te regresas y serás feliz con tu vida… además no quiero estar cerca de ti eres pésima en todo lo que haces…‒

‒ tal vez lo sea… pero… esta inútil… te vino a salvar… así que lo quieras o no… saldremos juntos de este infierno…‒

Y diciendo eso Akane sacó su espada y sin decir absolutamente nada esta se prendió y la alzó bien en alto para romper los cerrojos pero antes de que la espada los tocara una fuerza mágica la alejo de Ranma y la estampo en la pared cercana a la puerta.

‒ _imposible… estorbo, otra vez tú_‒

‒ Mi nombre es Akane, gracias…‒ dijo Akane levantándose

‒ _No, estorbo, no vas a impedir que sea feliz…_‒

‒ Pues lo intentaré…con estas armas... que me han ayudado a superar tus pruebas‒

‒ _Tus armas… la espada "Amaterasu" de Sakura, la novia de Kensuke, y las Agujas "Tsukiyomi" de Kaede, la esposa de Momotaro, y tú… tres estorbos, correrás con su misma suerte_ ‒

‒ no permitiré que hagas de las tuyas, liberaras a Ranma, Ryoga, Musse, Momotaro y Kensuke…‒

‒ _no estás en la posición de negociar, porque tu destino está escrito…Morirás hoy_‒

‒ ¡No le hagas nada!‒ dijo Ranma rompiendo el silencio

‒ Ranma, una vez me dijiste que no interfiriera en un duelo de hombres, y ahora te digo lo mismo, si quiero sacarte de aquí es obvio que no tengo más opción que derrotarla, ya sea si acabo con mi propia vida…‒

‒Akane ni se te ocurra…‒

‒ _Demasiado tarde, amorcito, esto será rápido…_‒

En ese preciso momento Akane se batió en duelo con ese demonio. Pero la diferencia de poder era obvia, Ashita y su poder mágico no daban tregua a Akane, teóricamente Akane no resistiría ni siquiera dos minutos, moriría rápidamente. Pero la suerte de Ashita estaba a punto de cambiar; lanzó un poderoso ataque que envolvió a Akane en oscuridad, el truco de esta técnica es quitar el oxígeno gradualmente y finalmente asesinarla por asfixia, ya que la víctima se desesperaba por salir agotando hasta su última gota de oxígeno disponible.

* * *

><p>Akane se vio envuelta en oscuridad, su espada ya no brillaba, desesperada empezó a intentar golpear las paredes hasta que una voz llegó por detrás.<p>

‒ _¿qué crees que estás haciendo?_ ‒

Akane se sorprendió al oír la voz de una mujer detrás de ella, y lo más sorprendente es que desconocía de quien era esa voz, no era de Ashita o de Ukyo, mucho menos de Shampoo. Lentamente giró para ver quién era, descubrió a una hermosa mujer vestida con un bello Kimono de la época de los samuráis, y detrás de ella, una mujer con un kimono más sencillo, en comparación con la mujer anterior más moderno, pero antiguo si tomamos en cuenta la época en la que había crecido Akane.

‒ ¿Quiénes son? ‒ preguntó Akane sin bajar la guardia

‒ _Mi nombre es Sakura_‒

‒ _yo soy Kaede_‒

‒ La novia de Kensuke-san, y la esposa de Momotaro-san ‒

‒ _Así es_‒ dijo Kaede sonriente.

‒ ¿qué hacen aquí? ‒

‒ _para nuestra suerte siempre hemos estado aquí…‒_ dijo Sakura sin abandonar su seria expresión.

‒ _Lo que Sakura-sama quiere decir es que hemos estado atrapadas en nuestras armas todo este tiempo_‒

‒ no entiendo, Momotaro-san, dijo que tú habías muerto antes…‒

‒_no, él jamás fue a la guerra, el demonio se lo llevó el día en que nuestra hija nació, antes de que fuera a la guerra… la deje con unos parientes y vine con mis agujas, Tsukiyomi a derrotarla, pero…ni siquiera logre acercarme, tuve que fusionarme, y al hacerlo… ella tiró las agujas cerca de donde vivía una familia, y fue su hija quien las encontró años después… mi nombre está dentro del estuche…_‒

‒ eso quiere decir que fue Kasumi quien las encontró... ‒ pensó Akane uniendo cabos

‒ _Lo mismo pasó con Kensuke, solo que se aseguró de borrarle la memoria para que no me usara como su arma… para él y ella solo era un arma más en ese salón_‒

‒ no entiendo…‒

‒ _Nosotras nos fusionamos con nuestras armas, el problema fue que luego no pudimos salir de ellas, sobrevivimos pero no pudimos salvarlos_‒

‒ ¿por qué se fusionaron entonces? ‒

‒ _Para no morir con esta misma técnica, ambas llegamos a la misma conclusión…_‒ continúo Sakura

‒ _si te desesperas el aire de este pequeño lugar se acabara y morirás asfixiada_‒ concluyó Kaede

‒ Pero en ese caso debieron haber esperado que se termine la técnica‒

‒_el problema es que no se acaba hasta que mueras…_‒ dijo Sakura

‒ _nos fusionamos porque esperábamos que nuestros amados nos tomaran y liberaran en ese instante y juntos poder derrotarla, pero…_‒

‒_…no lo hicieron porque el demonio borró sus recuerdos o los alteró, así ella evitaba que nosotras la derrotemos…_‒

‒ Si yo hiciera eso, lo mismo le pasará a Ranma‒

‒_no porque no te fusionaras con las armas, además ninguna es tuya propia_ ‒ dijo Sakura sonriendo por primera vez

‒ _Lo harás con nosotras, te ayudaremos, se ve que no eres buena lanzando kunais y agujas…_‒ continuo Kaede

‒_…Pero con la espada eres excelente pero aún no tienes completo control sobre "amaterasu"…_‒

‒…_Tu fuerza bruta, es tu mejor talento así que en eso no podremos ayudarte…_‒

‒ Pero si luego no puedo…‒

‒ _no pienses así, de seguro él está suplicando por ti en este momento… ¿y aceptas o no?_ ‒ dijeron ambas mujeres con una cara de determinación extendiendo sus brazos a Akane.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Akane se dirigió a ellas.


	7. Batalla: ¿Juntos?

Hola a todos... bueno me disculpo de antemano porque no soy muy buena redactando batallas, imaginándolas soy excelente pero escribiéndolas apesto, bueno ustedes luego me dirán que opinan. Como siempre espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias y/o críticas del capitulo.

Rumiko Takahashi es la absoluta dueña de Ranma 1/2 pero eso no impide que mi imaginación vuele y escriba fanfics... Disfruten todos de su lectura.

* * *

><p>Ranma estaba desesperado después de escuchar la explicación de esa técnica de los labios de Ashita, sabía lo impulsiva que era Akane, no quería que nada le pasara.<p>

‒ ¡suéltala! ‒

‒ _No, tu sabes perfectamente lo que pasará si ustedes están juntos…_‒

‒ solo te pido que la sueltes…‒ los candados iban apretando cada vez más ya que Ranma intentaba soltarse de todas las maneras posibles‒ haré lo que sea solo suéltala…‒

‒ ¿_lo que sea?_ ‒

‒ Lo que sea…‒

‒ _serás capaz de estar conmigo para toda la eternidad… sabiendo que si me canso de ti te puedo matar…_‒

‒ Yo… s-s…‒

‒ ¡espera! ‒

De pronto una luz salió de la pequeña bola de oscuridad en donde se supone que estaba Akane, una grieta pequeña empezó a hacer que la luz se filtrara, y finalmente esa oscuridad se destruyó revelando a una Akane con un Kimono recubierto por una especie de armadura, estaba hermosa, pero peligrosa al mismo tiempo.

‒ ni se te ocurra entregarte a ese demonio de pacotilla…‒

‒ ¡Akane! ‒

‒ _Esto es imposible… no puedes estar viva… a menos que… ¡Sakura y Kaede!_ ‒

‒ sí, y junto a ellas te voy a derrotar‒

Las dos mujeres resplandecían a través de sus respectivas armas, y sin pensarlo dos veces Akane se lanzó al ataque. Ashita no pudo evitar lanzar todos los ataques posibles, pero Sakura indicaba a Akane como hacer que amaterasu la ayudara a esquivar todos esos ataques haciendo que sean devueltos mucho más fuertes que antes; al ver esto Ashita cambio de táctica e hizo que las espadas que estaban en el techo descendieran hacia Akane, para esto Kaede hizo que lanzara los Kunais con cierta cantidad de fuerza, el resultado todas las espadas desviaron su camino y no tocaron ni un solo pelo de Akane.

Ya cansada, Ashita decidió que si no podía atacarla con cautela lo haría con fuerza bruta, y así empezó a destrozar parte de su propio castillo y se lo lanzaba a Akane, pero como ambas mujeres dijeron, Akane tenía una gran cantidad de fuerza bruta la cual era usada para destruir todas esas piedras que venían hacia ella, el choque de energías combativas hizo que se empezaran a destruir el piso del salón, pero se rompió totalmente cuando Ahista lanzó una bola de energía lo suficientemente grande para que Akane no la pudiera esquivar, Akane recibió el impacto y terminó del otro lado del agujero.

Ese agujero mostraba un gran túnel que descendía hacia una especie de río, todo el túnel era oscuro, y no había de donde sujetarse en las paredes, como sí ese castillo no existiera en verdad y solo fuera un estado de transición entre el cielo y el infierno o peor aún la vida y la muerte.

* * *

><p>Ranma ya no podía soportar más, salvar a Akane era una cosa, que lo ayude en varias batallas era otra, pero que él no pueda hacer nada mientras ella peleaba eso era muy distinto y Ranma tenía el suficiente orgullo para no dejar ser salvado por Akane; el problema era que Ranma estaba a punto de asfixiarse entre más intentaba soltarse más apretaban los candados. De pronto y mientras Akane volvía atacar a Ashita, Ranma sintió como alguien le ayudaba a safarse, Ryoga y Musse quienes habían estado escondidos decidieron ayudar en el preciso momento.<p>

‒ ya era hora…‒ dijo Ranma casi sin aliento

‒ no hables… además la batalla estaba demasiado interesante…‒ dijo Ryoga intentado zafar el candado del cuello de Ranma

‒ si sabías lo que pasaba… porque no la ayudaste hace rato…‒

‒ Porque ella lo dijo claramente, no quería que nadie interfiriera…‒

‒sí, y también porque estaba temblando de miedo en nuestro escondite…‒ dijo Musse sin ningún tipo de diversión‒ a decir verdad yo también estuve asustado…‒

Akane siguió atacando, notó que Ashita había dejado los ataques calculados y los había reemplazado por ataques desesperados, en un momento de distracción Akane cayó hacia atrás, Ashita sonrió para sí, esta era su oportunidad, pero en cuanto ella iba a dar el golpe final, recibió miles de golpes y fue enviada hacia otro lado, estampándose en la pared, Ranma había lanzado su ataque de las castañas calientes para poder apartar a Ashita de Akane. Pero había un problema a Ranma le faltaba el aire, aún no se recuperaba de la pequeña ausencia de oxígeno que tenía. Akane se paró de inmediato y lo ayudo.

‒ ¿estás bien? ‒ se dijeron ambos, y al mismo tiempo sonrieron

‒ _es guapo…_‒ dijo Kaede

‒ _Y al parecer muy fuerte…_‒ dijo Sakura

Lo bueno es que solo Akane podía escucharlas.

‒ _Akane aprovecha ahora y sal de aquí antes de…_‒

Sakura no pudo terminar la frase, porque una fuerza extraña, mucho más oscura que la anterior los elevó del suelo y los mantuvo ahí hasta que Ashita se levantará por completo, pero al hacerlo su rostro y varias partes de su cuerpo empezaron a pudrirse, y poco a poco la cascara de humana se desvaneció revelando a un demonio horrible, sosteniendo una botella, en su mano izquierdo y un mazo con un cráneo al final en su derecha.

‒ _imposible… lograron acabar con la cascara de Ashita, pero yo los acabaré_‒ gritó el demonio con su aliento horrible, como si millones de cadáveres se encontraran entre sus dientes.

‒ ¿Quién eres tú? ‒

_‒ __soy el demonio con el cual Ashita hizo un pacto, me llaman OKI… pero ahora ustedes acabaron con esa odiosa mujer, su alma ha sido enviada al infierno y yo he sido liberado_…‒

‒ supongo que no debería preguntar si nos dejaras ir…‒ dijo Ranma…

‒ _Lamentablemente no, ustedes serán mi alimento…__‒ _gritó Oki

‒ No lo permitiremos ‒ dijo Ryoga saliendo de su escondite

Pero no era todo tan fácil, Oki lanzó a Ryoga y Musse fuera de su vista, creo una especie de halo mágico, que rodeaba a Ranma y Akane individualmente, los elevó y poco a poco iba apretando cada vez más a Ranma y Akane, hasta que Akane, sacando un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo, lo lanzó y le dio en el ojo izquierdo del demonio. Gracias a esto pudieron salir de ese control y cayeron al suelo; el demonio no estaba contento, y bebiendo un poco de la botella que tenía, hizo que todo el lugar empezara a temblar, el castillo sería destruido con todo lo que estaba adentro.

Akane y Ranma intentaron derrotar al demonio para parar esa destrucción pero nada daba resultado ambos quedaron heridos y lastimados, sus cuerpos emanaban sangre, pero el charco más grande era el de Ranma, el no permitiría que Akane fuera herida; acostados en el suelo, mientras a su alrededor caían los bloques del techo.

‒ Akane… lo voy a distraer y tu huyes, Ryoga y Musse de seguro te ayudaran a salir…‒ dijo Ranma escupiendo un poco de sangre

‒ No, tu huye y yo lo distraigo…‒ dijo ahogando un grito de dolor cuando vio que su pierna derecha estaba sangrando.

‒ no entiendes que quiero que estés a salvo…‒ volvió a gritar Ranma.

‒ Y yo no te voy a dejar… aunque nuestro futuro sea horrible juntos… lograre que tú seas feliz…‒ replicó Akane, intentando levantarse.

‒ Que no entiendes que yo soy feliz contigo, si tu no estas… no sé para qué demonios estaría viviendo…‒ dijo Ranma mirando fijamente en los ojos de Akane, en ella veía el reflejo de sus ojos azules, mientras Akane veía el castaño de sus ojos en los de Ranma.

‒ en ese caso hagamos las cosas los dos juntos… Ranma…‒ dijo Akane sonriendo.

‒ _bien, espero que se hayan despedido… porque van a morir…_‒

El demonio alzó su mazo y dio un golpe, afortunadamente ambos lograron esquivarlo, Ranma empezó a golpearlo donde más podía y Akane logró que amaterasu volviera a funcionar. Sakura y Kaede habían sido liberadas de su fusión y se elevaron al cielo cuando Ashita se desintegró, ahora ella estaba sola, pero gracias a sus enseñanzas podría usar las armas. Usando a amaterasu Akane logro que el demonio no solo retrocediera sino que se debilitara.

Lo fueron empujando hasta el agujero que ashita causo, y lograron empujar al demonio por ahí pero este no iría solo, con él fue arrastrando a Akane, pero antes de que cayera Ranma la sujeto de su mano, el demonio se sujetaba del tobillo derecho de akane y ella intentaba por todos los medios zafarse de ese demonio hasta que Musse y Ryoga lograron llegar, y gracias a una bomba de Musse, pudieron hacer que el demonio desapareciera en la oscuridad.

Ahora Ranma enfrentaba un problema: como subir a Akane, al ver que se le empezaba a nublar la vista, y sentía como la sangre salía del cuerpo de Akane a velocidades inimaginables, pero el regresaría con ella o moriría con ella, esa era su decisión.


	8. No me dejes

Hola todos, como están espero que muy bien. Listos para un nuevo mes del año? que denso ya parezco motivadora! bueno olviden esa fase y aquí les traigo su siguiente capítulo, aquí he decidido darles un peque adelanto: *luces enfocan una cortina que se levanta y revelan a* Kasumi Tendo tendrá una participación muy importante, así que espero que les guste. Espero no haberme salido del personaje.

Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña absoluta de Ranma 1/2

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p>Ranma no podía con el peso de Akane, la armadura que llevaba pesaba mucho, y además sus brazos tenían múltiples heridas, sin mencionar que su mano no estaba del todo unida a su brazo.<p>

‒ no te sueltes…‒

‒ eso intento…‒

La mano de Akane estaba empapada de sangre, de su sangre, una gran herida causada por el mazo de ese demonio le había partido su brazo pero afortunadamente no lo rompió pero el dolor que sentía era insoportable. Musse y Ryoga ayudaban a Ranma haciendo un contrapeso para que él tampoco cayera.

Pero no todo estaba tranquilo, si no subían a Akane pronto todo el castillo les vendría encima, el techo caería pronto, y debían salir pronto, Akane vio como el techo y el límite del agujero empezaron a agrietarse, eso quería decir que habrían dos posibilidades: la primera sería que el techo cayera sobre ellos, aplastándolos, o la segunda sería que todos cayeran al río y se ahoguen, pero pensándolo bien había una tercera opción, rápidamente Akane empezó a soltarse de la mano de Ranma.

‒ ¿qué estás haciendo? ‒

‒ ¡salvándote! ‒

‒ Lo que piensas hacer es ridículo, no te sueltes‒

‒ No, Ranma si no lo hago acabaras muriendo… uno debe ceder…‒

‒ ¡no permitiré que lo hagas!… ¡no me vas a dejar solo!‒

En ese momento el techo se terminó de agrietar y empezó a ceder, Akane al ver que caería sobre ellos, uso lo que quedaba de su fuerza para subir, dio un beso a Ranma en la mejilla y le susurró algo al oído y con eso lo empujo al otro lado, el bloque del techo cayó en la fisura del agujero, haciendo que se abriera más, y por ende Akane termino cayendo a esa oscuridad absoluta.

Ranma no salió sano del todo, a pesar de la buena intención de Akane, Ranma fue aplastado por otro pedazo de techo que cayó poco después, pero gracias a Ryoga, Ranma fue sacado de ahí inconsciente pero vivo. Al ver que Ranma no podría caminar Ryoga y Musse empezaron a remolcarlo a la salida, debían darse prisa o el castillo les vendría encima. En cuanto llegaron a la sala de las jaulas se sorprendieron al ver a dos muchachas saliendo de la puerta que va a la carnicería.

‒ te dije que esa no era la entrada‒ gritó Ukyo

Shampoo le había hecho no solo bajar, sino que a falta de luz creyeron que los cerdos que estaban colgados eran sirvientes del demonio y empezaron a atacarlos uno a uno, hasta que se dieron cuenta de su error, y muy avergonzadas emprendieron el camino de regreso a buscar el lugar donde estaba Ranma.

‒ ese sujeto, Momotaro… dijo que debíamos seguir la primera puerta que veamos‒

‒ No Shampoo, Momotaro dijo que al llegar a la sala de jaulas debíamos buscar la puerta del destino… y de seguro esa esta por…‒

Ukyo se había percatado de la presencia de los tres muchachos, pero eso no importaba porque la persona que buscaba estaba herido.

‒ ¡Ranma! ‒

‒ Eh… o por Dios Ranma…‒

Ambas mujeres se abalanzaron a ver a Ranma, pero en lugar de ayudarlo empeoraron la situación, trataban a Ranma como un muñeco de trapo, causando que sus heridas se abrieran mucho más de lo que ya estaban, para suerte de Ranma no sintió dolor porque seguía inconsciente. Para Musse eso era el colmo, Akane había dado su vida por sus amigos, no solo por el hombre que amaba, le debía y esto ya no lo podía soportar; tomo a Ranma y se lo pasó a Ryoga.

‒ Shampoo… dices que amas a Ranma, pero das mucho que desear, a veces pienso que tú lo deseas simplemente y si así lo tratas, como una posesión, quiere decir que no mereces el corazón de nadie‒

‒ ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así Musse? ‒

‒ me atrevo porque se supone que estas aquí para ayudar, y si no hubiera sido por Akane, Ranma ya estuviera muerto al igual que nosotros, tal vez seas una mujer fuerte pero en compasión eres un cero a la izquierda… mujer inútil…‒

Musse estaba furioso, Shampoo incrédula; Musse prácticamente la había derrotado de una manera no física pero si mental, Shampoo no sabía que pensar hasta que Musse la tomo del brazo y la condujo a la salida, Ryoga iba detrás llevando a Ranma, mientras que Ukyo cerraba el circulo protegiéndolos de un enemigo que pretenda seguirlos pero para su suerte nada llegó, salieron del castillo lo más rápido posible, las habitaciones que habían pertenecido al samurái y al soldado estaban ahora completamente vacías, ambos habían ido a un mejor lugar con sus amadas.

* * *

><p>En la casa de los Tendo se esperaba a los rescatadores, Tendo-san ya había recuperado el habla y se jactaba de lo excelente que sería el futuro del Dojo con Ranma y Akane a la cabeza; mientras Kasumi estaba angustiada, desde hace unas horas que estaba tomando el té tenía un mal presentimiento, confirmado con la grieta que se había formado en la taza de su té, pero no mostró ningún tipo de preocupación con su padre no quería que hubiera ningún tipo de escándalo hasta que no hubiera visto de regreso a su hermanita y a sus amigos.<p>

De pronto el portal se empezó a desmoronar y justo antes de que se cerrara un pato, un cerdo, una gata, Ukyo y Ranma salían del portal. Kasumi tomó una tetera cercana, que tenía agua hirviendo, y se las echó para que pudieran hablar y explicar todo. Ranma seguía inconsciente así que Kasumi trajó el kit de primeros auxilios, mientras Ryoga y Musse contaban todo lo que había pasado.

‒ AKANE ESTA…‒

Tendo-san estaba al borde de la locura, Nabiki estaba muda, y Genma por el momento solo tenía ojos para su hijo que tenía grandes heridas.

‒ Ashita… estaba siendo controlada…‒ Happosai no daba crédito a lo que oía.

‒ eso fue lo que ese otro demonio dio a entender‒ dijo Ryoga golpeando su puño contra la pared

‒y ahora que va a pasar‒ preguntó Ukyo

‒ TE DIRE QUE ES LO QUE VA A PASAR… RANMA ACABA DE FIRMAR SU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE…‒

Tendo-san estaba tan histérico y furioso que se abalanzó a Ranma, pero antes de que llegara a tocarlo Kasumi se puso en el medio, cubriendo a Ranma con casi todo su cuerpo.

‒ Kasumi apártate…‒

‒ no‒

‒ Tendo esto es ridículo‒ dijo Happosai poniéndose en el medio de Kasumi y Tendo

‒ no lo es maestro, se supone que iría a traerlo y él debía derrotar a ese demonio, y traerla sana y salva…y ahora regresa solo… ‒

‒ padre… creo que exageras, Akane es una muchacha fuerte ella de seguro volverá‒

‒ ella no sabe nadar… no podrá…volver…‒

‒ Por favor padre, Akane es capaz de sobrevivir... ‒

‒ Pues no lo creo…‒

‒ estoy… de acuerdo con… Kasumi‒ Ranma había despertado‒ ella está viva ‒

‒ En ese caso, Ranma iras a traerla, hasta entonces no pisaras esta casa jamás, comenzando ya‒

‒ padre por lo menos permite que Ranma se recuperé‒

‒ no me importa si Ranma…‒

‒ ¡Esto es el colmo anciano!‒

Ese grito nadie se lo esperaba, Kasumi estaba enojada y su paciencia estaba agotada, ya no habría más linda Kasumi, hola a la muchacha que debió dejar las cosas claras desde un principio.

‒ estoy cansada de todo esto, primero comprometes a una de tus hijas insinuando que estarás por poco tiempo, no trabajas y esperas que esa alianza te traiga beneficios, no dejas que tu hija que es muy talentosa herede el dojo, permites que el pervertido de tu maestro viva aquí sin importar que causa millar de problemas, sin ofender maestro…‒

‒ No hay problema Kasumi déjalo salir‒

Happosai estaba aterrado, no solo él todos en la sala la miraba incrédulos, tantos años manteniendo un silencio respetuoso llegaron a su límite y ahora necesitaba dejarlos salir.

‒… para empezar si Ranma se va a ahora, yo me voy con él a buscar a Akane, pero si se queda hasta que se recupere… todo será igual, como siempre ha sido… tomate tu tiempo y decide‒

Con eso Kasumi ayudó a Ranma a pararse y lo llevó a su habitación a que se recuperara. Los demás estaban incrédulos y Tendo-san no sabía que responder, estaba paralizado sin decir ni una sola palabra.

‒ cough… bueno creo que es prudente que nos vayamos…‒ dijo Cologne, y de inmediato se fue junto con Musse y Shampoo.

‒ ¿Ukyo puedo quedarme en tu casa? ‒

‒ Claro, ven conmigo o te perderás…‒

‒ voy a dormir…‒ dijo Nabiki subiendo a su cuarto

Genma fue a ver como estaba Ranma; parecía que Tendo-san estaba tan petrificado que no se movería de ahí en toda la noche.


	9. A la búsqueda

Hola todos, se sorprenderan saber que actualizó antes porque tendré examenes finales la siguiente semana, y me dedicaré a estudiar todo el tiempo; a parte de eso, espero que les guste este fic, y lamento mucho si les decepciono un poco, tiendo arruinar mis fics al final, o al menos eso creo yo. Bueno con todo que tengan una muy buena lectura...

Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Oscuridad y una inmensa presión, eso era lo que sentía, movimiento brusco a todas direcciones, si en ese momento le hubieran preguntado donde es abajo y arriba ella no podría haberlo sabido, lo único que sabía es como sus pulmones se llenaban de agua, era doloroso, angustiante. La muerte llegaría pronto, pero no quería morir, deseaba hacer un esfuerzo un poco más, alejar a la muerte de su presencia para poder regresar con él.<p>

Pero y si él la olvido, no por supuesto que no, ella sabía a la perfección que el la esperaría o al menos eso le decía su corazón.

Le prometió volverlo a ver y no sería como un fantasma, ese pensamiento y la determinación que sentía en ese momento hizo que le daría vuelta a su actual situación, concentrando toda su energía disponible se encamino a donde ella creía que estaría la superficie, poco a poco la oscuridad era reemplazada por luz tenue pero luz al fin y al cabo, solo un poco más y todo estaría resuelto, un poco más... hasta que al fin rompió la capa de agua y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, y al hacerlo sus ojos pudieron divisar el hermoso amanecer que se dibujaba en el horizonte, pero la luna aún no se rehusaba a irse, era como si Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi esperaran verla renacer.

Akane logro salir del río en donde se encontraba agarrándose a un tronco y pataleando a la orilla.

* * *

><p>‒ ¿a dónde crees que vas Ranma? ‒ dijo Kasumi viéndolo salir<p>

‒ voy a buscar a Akane…‒

Habían pasado tres días del incidente con el destino, Ranma se recuperó rápidamente, o al menos esa era lo que él decía a todo el mundo que lo venía a visitar.

‒ Pero aún no te recuperas, Ranma, aún tienes muchas heridas‒

‒Kasumi-san, soy un artista marcial y ya no están tan graves con tal que pueda moverme los suficiente para desplazarme por el bosque me basta‒

Kasumi sabía la verdadera condición de Ranma, sabía que fue un milagro que estuviera de pie, sus piernas, brazos y torso estaban completamente lacerados, su mano derecha colgaba de su brazo, su frente tenía una herida muy grave cerca de su ojo izquierdo lo que impedía que Ranma viera bien. El Dr. Tofu había dicho a Kasumi que Ranma tal vez quedaría ciego si hacia esfuerzo, y que debía guardar reposo por lo menos unos tres meses, o sus heridas se infectarían y volvería a darle una hemorragia donde moriría por desangramiento. Pero sabía que las advertencias para Ranma fueron como hablar con la pared, ya que a él le importaba únicamente encontrar a Akane y volver con ella.

‒*suspiro* de acuerdo… toma…‒ Kasumi le extendió una bolsa de comida, y colocó unas cuantas cosas más en la mochila de Ranma que ella creía que le harían falta.

Ranma no quería despedirse de nadie, pero al ver a Kasumi no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el abrazo que le dio Kasumi antes de irse.

‒ desde que llegaste…te considere como un hermano menor…por la forma en la que peleabas con ella… luego te vi interesado en ella y me puse feliz…solo te pido que si no me la traes que la hagas muy feliz, por favor, Ranma…‒

‒ lo haré Kasumi-neesan …gracias…‒

Ranma se fue del dojo Tendo; en la tarde, Ryoga y Musse considerándolo una locura lo fueron a buscar, de la misma manera todas las prometidas de Ranma ayudaron en la búsqueda pero no lo encontraron, Ranma Saotome había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varias semanas y Ranma no daba con ninguna pista de Akane, pero sabía a la perfección que ella estaba con vida, y no solo eso que estaba en Japón; eso lo sabía porque el maestro Happosai había mencionado que Ashita era el demonio del destino de ese país, además de que el castillo de Ashita aparece siempre en alguna fuente de Agua cuando la Luna estuviera reflejada. Lo único que tenía que seguir era la ruta de los ríos pero Japón tenía algunos, y nadie había visto a una muchacha con la descripción de Akane, pero Ranma no se daría por vencido.<p>

El problema era que Ranma tenía problemas en que sus heridas sanaran, ya varias veces se topaba con rastros de sangre que dejaba al caminar, o cuando se apoyaba en algún árbol. Kasumi por lo visto se anticipó y le dio bastantes suplementos médicos para sus heridas, el mismo se cosía las heridas y se colocaba las vendas, pero el esfuerzo que hacía al caminar que sus intentos por sanar eran inútiles.

Una noche mientras intentaba comer algo, unos bandidos lo atacaron pero a pesar de estar débil él logro derrotarlos, pero el comentario que hizo uno de ellos al caer le estremeció.

‒ Demonios, otro sujeto que peleo contra el destino…‒

‒ ¿qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ‒ dijo Ranma levantando al bandido del suelo a punto de darle un golpe si no le respondía.

‒ Este… hace unos días una mujer salió del río con heridas parecidas a las tuyas, nos dijo que había peleado con el destino y como creímos que era mentira la atacamos, pero ella era muy fuerte y nos dio una paliza…‒

Ranma estaba feliz al fin una pista de ella, pero ahora la pregunta era qué dirección debió seguir Akane, para salir del río y del bosque.

‒ ¿sabes que camino tomó? ‒

‒ bueno… le hablamos de una aldea de antiguos samuráis está a tres días de distancia a pie…‒

‒ ¿cómo llegó allá? ‒ dijo Ranma presionando mucho más al sujeto, mostrándole que no quería ningún tipo de mala información o si no se arrepentiría de por vida.

‒ es el camino de la derecha… subiendo por la montaña… siempre a la derecha…‒

‒ Gracias…‒

Diciendo esto Ranma le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó lejos, tomo sus cosas y se fue en dirección a esa montaña.

Ranma tardó más de tres días en llegar a la aldea, ni siquiera entró, se desmayó a pocos metros de ella, sus heridas seguían si sanar y al perder tanta sangre hizó que se debilitara mucho más de lo que estaba en un principio, uno de los ancianos que habitaba en la aldea lo encontró y llamó a otros para meterlo en el interior, para suerte de Ranma, no había nevado así que se mantuvo con su forma de hombre todo el tiempo.

En cuanto despertó se topó con una sorpresa, acostada a su lado estaba Akane, con heridas igual de graves que los de él, ella lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de felicidad.

Akane, estaba con vendas en su cuerpo, al igual que Ranma; ambos estaban acostados en un futon individual, Akane había sido encontrada en la base de la montaña con la pierna izquierda rota, la pierna derecha infectada, y el brazo derecho destrozado, apenas su brazo se había recuperado pero hace ya un tiempo que sus piernas estaba sanando.

Ranma en cambio solo tenía una muñeca rota, pero las otras heridas hacían que perdiera mucha sangre y eso le dificultaba un poco su recuperación, y como predijo el Dr. Tofu, Ranma ya no veía nada con su ojo izquierdo.

‒ Hola…‒ dijo Ranma soñoliento

‒ Hola Ranma‒ sonrió Akane‒ sabía que me encontrarías‒

‒ Sí… *cough*… tenía que… o… tu padre… me hubiera…matado‒

‒ ¿viniste solo por eso? ‒ dijo Akane un poco disgustada

‒no… vine por… lo que…dijiste…‒

‒ Y yo te estuve esperando…estaremos aquí algún tiempo hasta estar bien‒

Ranma solo asintió y se volvió a dormir, Akane sabía que Ranma había perdido mucha sangre así que para él sería muy demoroso su recuperación, pero ella ya estaba casi lista solo unos días más y podría moverse. Tendría que empezar a pagar todo lo que los ancianos habían gastado en ella, así que trabajaría para ellos hasta pagar todo, incluyendo lo de Ranma.

Esa aldea tenía reglas tal vez crueles o justas dependiendo de la perspectiva en la que se viera, si se encontraba alguien herido solo se la acogía p únicamente si veían potencial de que les pagaran sus servicios, ya sea la comida de un día o la de un año, el problema era que no aceptaban dinero, era trabajo por trabajo, así que Akane tendría que trabajar como guerrera o cualquier cosa que los ancianos decidan. Era la única forma de que ellos aceptaran cuidarla, de no ser por ellos ella ya habría muerto y de seguro Ranma también.

* * *

><p>‒ Ranma, no deberías estar levantado‒<p>

Akane gritó desde la cocina de su pequeña cabaña, habían pasado ya varias semanas y Akane ya estaba completamente recuperada; empezó a pagar la deuda que tenía trabajando como cortadora de leña y guerrera de la aldea, las armas de Sakura y Kaede aún estaban con ella, facilitando su trabajo.

‒ Si no me levanto entonces ¿quién cocinara? ‒ dijo Ranma probando el estofado que había hecho‒ además ya estoy recuperado y comenzare mañana a pagar la deuda para regresar a casa pronto… ‒

‒*suspiro* esto no tiene nada que ver que tu trabajo será cuidar niños ¿no? ‒

‒ no entiendo como estos ancianos escogen los trabajos pero si no tengo opción limpiare narices toda la mañana si es necesario… ‒

‒ Pero ambos entrenamos por las noches así que no te harás débil… aunque dudo mucho que eso pase…‒

‒ pues nunca pasará… ven ya está la cena‒

‒ ¿algún día me dejaras cocinar? ‒

‒ ¿quieres matarme? ‒

‒no…‒

‒ entonces aléjate de la cocina… eres pésima, parecería que te escogieron por ser experta en venenos…‒

‒ ¡RANMA! ‒ dijo Akane apunto de romperle la cara

Los ancianos ya se habían acostumbrado a sus pleitos, si ellos habían derrotado al destino eso quería decir que no necesariamente debían volver para darse cuenta de que su vida juntos ya había empezado. Todos los ancianos acordaron darles tiempo, incluso algunos apostaron que se oficializarían en menos de un año, y otros pasado el año.


	10. Bienvenida Familia Saotome

Hay Dios mio, no puedo creer que me haya demorado tanto, me disculpo con mucha sinceridad tenía exámenes, más me cambie de departamento, me cortaron el internet, paso trabajando como esclava todo el día... de verdad lo siento muchísimo... espero que me sepan disculpar.

Este capítulo es el último, espero que les guste. Me costó muchísimo redactarlo, y me satisface como quedó. Disfruten de su lectura. Sus críticas /comentarios / sugerencias para próximas historias serán bien recibidas. Nos veremos en mi siguiente Fic de Ranma. Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje del destino.

Rumiko Takahashi es la duña absoluta de Ranma 1/2 yo solo creo una historia aparte.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado sin querer seis meses; Ranma y Akane seguían viviendo en la aldea de ancianos samuráis, las primeras noches Ranma se aseguraba que Akane estuviera a su lado, ya había sufrido pesadillas acerca de perder la para siempre, y Akane estaba preocupada Ranma no veía nada con su ojo izquierdo, ya varias veces se había golpeado por tener ese punto ciego.<p>

Así que para evitar preocupaciones y pesadillas habían empezado a dormir juntos en un mismo futon; al inicio fue difícil porque Akane se movía en la cama, en cambio Ranma roncaba y tenía la costumbre de patear el futón a un lado. Pero con el tiempo Akane ya no se movía se quedaba acurrucada en brazos de Ranma, colocaba su cabeza justo debajo de su barbilla; mientras dormía inconscientemente Akane sujetaba fuertemente la camisa de Ranma, como si fuera una prueba permanente de que él estaba con ella y con nadie más; Ranma, en cambio, abrazaba con fuerza Akane, y antes de dormirse observaba la grácil figura de Akane en sus brazos, se convencía que no era una ilusión, Ranma siempre peleaba consigo mismo para quedarse dormido, es decir no quería dormir tan rápidamente, a pesar de que sus heridas sanaran aún sentía agotamiento, no hubo transfusión de sangre o algo parecido, así que Ranma tuvo que regenerar su propia sangre para poder sobrevivir.

Poco a poco su actividad volvió a ser normal, pero un pequeño descuido, como un sobre-esfuerzo o una mala alimentación lo llevarían de nuevo a la cama, es por eso que los ancianos decidieron darle la tarea de cuidar niños, así el único sobreesfuerzo que hiciera fuera calmar a los pequeños. Akane cuando regresa de su trabajo siempre lo encuentra dormido en la mesa o recostado en el pasillo.

Pero eso no significa que Ranma este débil, contra la voluntad de los ancianos, Akane se asegura que él entrene lo suficiente para que esté tranquilo. Y con el tiempo eso lo ha ido fortaleciendo a tal grado que los ancianos han considerado ponerlo a trabajar junto con Akane. Pero Akane tampoco es la misma de antes, con el entrenamiento diario y forzado su habilidad y fuerza han aumentado considerablemente siendo la mujer más fuerte de todo el pueblo, con la habilidad de usar cualquier tipo objeto como arma.

Esa noche, mientras dormían, Akane sintió que algo no estaba bien, era una sensación extraña como si un demonio los acechara. Ranma también lo sintió, sin decir ni una sola palabra, Akane agarró un kunai que siempre ocultaba debajo del futón, mientras Ranma se preparaba para atacar. Algo subía lentamente por el futón hacia sus brazos y cuando ese algo estuvo a punto de hacer contacto, ambos reaccionaron y golpearon a lo que sea que estaba acechándolos.

Ranma encendió las luces y se toparon con la sorpresa de ver al demonio del destino Ashita en persona, pero eso era imposible, ellos la habían destruido hace mucho tiempo ya. ¿Acaso revivió y pensaba vengarse?

‒ ¿Ashita? ‒ dijeron ambos conservando su guardia.

‒ _vaya forma de recibir viejos amigos..._ ‒

‒ no somos tus amigos en primer lugar‒ dijo Akane secamente

‒ ¿qué es lo que quieres? ‒ preguntó Ranma desafiante, dispuesto a todo para que ese demonio no vuelva hacer de las suyas.

‒ _vine a ponerles el hilo..._ ‒ dijo Ashita mostrando una madeja de hilo rojo en su mano, izquierda y una tijera dorada en la derecha. _‒ __sé lo que están pensando "pero Ashita te matamos..." pues la respuesta es sí y no..._‒

Ranma y Akane la miraban con incredulidad, y Ashita sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa malvada, era una sonrisa pura e inocente. Eso hizo que ambos dejaran sus posiciones de pelea y se sentaran a escuchar pero nunca bajaron la guardia.

‒ _está bien se los voy a explicar... verán mi adorado hermano Happosai envío a mi novio a una batalla imposible y el murió ahí..._ ‒

‒ según el cuento de Kasumi es cierto‒ dijo Akane

‒ _pues verán esa no es la verdadera historia... yo no hice un pacto para tener la juventud eterna, ni fui poniendo hilo en los dedos de las personas, como sugiere la leyenda, lo que yo hice fue esperar..._ ‒

‒ ¿a quién? ‒

‒ ¿por qué? ‒

‒ _A mi novio, porque lo prometí... se los voy a explicar de otra forma... Akane cuando Ranma se iba a entrenar tú esperabas su regreso ¿verdad?_ ‒

‒ ¿sí? ‒

‒_Ranma tú en cambio cuando prometías que ganarías lo cumplías ¿no es cierto? _‒

‒ Sí, pero eso que tiene que ver con... ‒

‒ _Espera un segundo amorcito, déjame terminar... al igual que ustedes esperaron y cumplieron yo también lo hice, mientras esperaba ayudaba a las personas a reunirse o separarse, haciéndoles ver lo importantes que son las promesas y el compromiso, algo que el tonto de mi hermano no entenderá... la mayoría me hacía caso, y su vida era feliz... los rumores siguieron y me nombraron casamentera, cuando estaba a punto de morir, un demonio llamado Ona me dijo que podía seguir haciéndolo siempre... yo quería seguir esperando a mi novio, así que acepte. Junto con Ona era mucho más sencillo todo, hasta que Oki llegó, ese demonio es capaz de sacar todo lo malo de cualquier criatura viva... en cuanto nos vio asesino a Ona y me corrompió, a pesar de que hacia mi trabajo, Oki me controlaba para que fuera mucho más cruel... Pero ustedes son la viva imagen que el destino no aplica a personas capaces de todo por la felicidad del otro... así que cuando Oki fue liberado yo también, soy un espíritu pero continuaré con mi trabajo... _‒

‒ Ósea que lo que nos mostraste en tu castillo era mentira... ‒ dijo Akane con una cara de incredulidad...

‒ _No todo... muy pocas cosas coinciden de verdad...Oki no podía cambiar su destino... ustedes son uno para el otro... me dan sus dedos meñiques por favor..._ ‒

Ashita ató el hilo en los meñiques de Ranma y Akane, pero ellos seguían sin entender.

‒ ¿entonces no nos vas a matar? ‒ pregunto Akane

‒_No. Debo irme... por cierto felicidades por el nuevo miembro de la familia Saotome... _‒ dijo eso y despareció en un instante.

‒ ¿qué quiso decir? ‒ dijo Ranma regresando a ver a Akane

‒ no tengo idea... ‒

Semanas después Akane empezó a sentirse extraña como que algo en su estómago creciera o se moviera, era desesperante. Fue un día a donde el médico de la aldea y la noticia según el anciano no era de esperarse.

‒ pe...pero no puede ser, es decir Ranma no me ha tocado‒

‒ ¿recuerdas el último festival? ‒ dijo el anciano absorbiendo de una larga pipa.

‒ Bueno... partes... no sabíamos que esa bebida era alcohólica... ‒ dijo Akane muy avergonzada.

Tres meses antes hubo un festival de agradecimiento a la tierra por dar buenos frutos y cosechas. Ese pequeño festival se centró en comida y bebida. Todas las personas comían hasta saciarse y bebían hasta caer rendidas. Ranma y Akane no fueron la excepción, solo que hasta ese día ellos no habían bebido nada alcohólico; bueno Ranma se había embriagado en un corto periodo de tiempo cuando interpretaron Romeo y Julieta hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Desde ahí Ranma no probó sake. Pero en esta ocasión los ancianos prepararon una bebida hecha a base de miel y frutas, lo que Ranma y Akane no sabían era que las frutas iban fermentadas. En pocas palabras, la bebida tenia pocos grados de alcohol, como era dulce era imperceptible para el paladar.

Ranma y Akane terminaron ebrios, tambaleantes regresaron a su pequeña cabaña. Al día siguiente despertaron con dolor de cabeza, y ganas de vomitar, y se hacían la pregunta de porque ambos estaban desnudos, intuyeron que se sacaron los kimonos pero no se pusieron las pijamas; nada del otro mundo. No recordaban nada del día anterior.

‒ ¿cómo aseguras que no pasó nada cuando volvieron a casa? ‒ dijo el anciano liberando humo de su boca.

‒ Pues yo... ‒

‒ hablare con los jefes para que te den el permiso permitido‒

‒ ¿qué voy hacer ahora? ‒

‒ cumplir con su responsabilidad es todo‒

Eso ponía un problema, si Ranma se enteraba que ella estaba esperando un hijo, ella no quisiera ni pensar que tal vez Ranma sea capaz de llevárselo ni bien nazca tal como Genma Saotome hizo con la Nodoka-san, y si fuera niña serían capaces de comprometerla contra su voluntad. ¿Y sí no la educan bien? Dudas, malditas dudas que acechaban a Akane.

Ranma estaba en la cocina cocinando un otonomiyaki cuando oyó la puerta. Regresó a ver y vio a Akane entrar.

‒ llegas temprano‒ algo andaba mal pensó Ranma‒ ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? ‒

‒ vas a ser papá ‒ susurró Akane

Ranma logró entender lo que ella decía, no sabía si estar feliz o aterrado. Pero de algo estaba seguro, amaría al niño o niña que fuera suyo y de Akane. Daría todo por él o ella.

‒ eso es terrible, deberíamos llamar a las fuerzas armadas‒ bromeó Ranma

Pero Akane seguía llorando ‒ ¡no estoy preparada! ‒

‒ Yo tampoco... pero el día en que Ashita me mostró el futuro vi que era muy feliz con los que serían mis hijos, y mucho más si eran tuyos... ‒

‒ ¿te lo vas a llevar lejos de mí? ‒ preguntó Akane sentándose a lado de Ranma.

‒ No. Yo no voy a cometer los mismos errores de mi padre, ¿te hace sentir mejor eso? ‒

‒ ¿promesa? ‒ Akane levantó su dedo meñique.

‒ promesa ‒ Ranma enlazó su dedo meñique con el de Akane.

Desde ese día no había más peleas por tonterías, ni más discusiones sin sentido. Ranma estaba muy feliz con Akane y ella con él.

* * *

><p>Años después...<p>

‒ Kasumi, vamos véndeme tu parte del dojo, porque la de Akane teóricamente nos la repartiremos‒ dijo Nabiki alzando su copa de vino de su flamante casa al estilo occidental.

‒ ¡lo lamento pero no! ‒ dijo Kasumi con voz fuerte pero a la vez gentil ‒ tal vez mi padre haya desistido pero yo seguiré esperando a Ranma y Akane ‒

Tendo-san al pasar los meses desistió de volver a ver a su hija pequeña, se fue a un templo budista a pasar los últimos días, Genma-san en cambio se quedó al lado de su esposa, Nodoka, y de Kasumi; Nabiki se fue de casa, hizo una fortuna extorsionando a Kuno y luego creo un casino; Nabiki vive la vida loca. A Kasumi nunca le gusto ese estilo de vida para ella o para alguna de sus hermanas, pidió disculpas a todo el mundo que haya sido lastimado por Nabiki, Kodachi quien no perdonó a su hermano por haberla abandonado , por ayudar a Nabiki a formar su imperio en las apuestas, ayudo a Kasumi haciéndola administradora de una academia de gimnasia de combate en Nerima, siendo Kodachi la maestra.

Kasumi vive ahora en un pequeño departamento, está comprometida y su prometido es el Dr. Tofu pero se siente culpable, el Dojo ahora está en ruinas, cada fin de semana se sienta a esperar una señal de su hermana y hermano.

‒ Kasumi, ese Dojo caerá tarde o temprano, el terreno será útil para construir otra cosa‒

‒ Nabiki ya olvidaste todo los hermosos recuerdos de ese Dojo, nuestra vida gira alrededor de él‒

‒ mph, ¿a quién le importa ahora? ‒

‒ veo que no habrá forma de hacerte entender‒ dijo levantándose ‒ que seas feliz con la vida que llevas ‒ le dio la espalda a su hermana y se fue.

‒ será mío tarde o temprano‒ gritó Nabiki encolerizada.

Kasumi iría a su pequeño hogar, y recogería sus cosas para pasar el fin de semana en el dojo, si caía prefería mil veces que se le cayera encima que abandonarlo. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que fue. Las insistencias de Nabiki la habían absorbido su tiempo y paciencia.

Cuando llegó vio a un niño de cinco años barriendo el portón, mientras dos niñas pequeñas, de tres años, sujetaban una bolsa grande de basura.

‒ disculpen, pero este lugar es peligros para niños tan lindos como ustedes‒

Las niñas sonrieron y el pequeño se enfureció un poco pero con una voz calmada y educada respondió ‒ debemos limpiar el portón de nuestro Dojo señora, es lo que hacen los herederos a un lugar para mantenerlo limpio y adecuado para el entrenamiento‒

‒ ¿herederos? ‒ preguntó Kasumi sorprendida, es decir una heredera era ella, y las otras dos eran sus hermanas.

‒ Sí, señora‒ respondió el niño, de ojos castaños cabello negro y mirada decidida ‒ porque yo soy el nuevo heredero del estilo de combate libre Tendo- Saotome‒

‒ ¿dijiste Tendo-Saotome? ‒

‒ ¿qué no escuha? Eso dije. ‒

‒ ¡Ryota! ‒ gritó un hombre desde dentro ‒ ¿qué te he dicho sobre responder así? ‒

‒ Qué es descortés y no se ve bien, un hombre debe ser cortés con las damas o se meterá en problemas ‒

‒ correcto‒ dijo Ranma acariciando su cabeza ‒ no querrás meterte en problemas como los que se metía tu padre, lamento si mi hijo la insulto señora ‒

‒ Mi sobrino no me insultó, Ranma‒

Al escuchar eso, Ranma alzó la vista y al ver bien a la mujer se dio cuenta de la verdad.

‒ ¡KASUMI! ‒ gritó Ranma, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar una mujer cayó del cielo y aterrizó frente a Ranma.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, a pesar de las heridas que deformaron parte de su cuerpo, Kasumi pudo reconocer a su hermanita, la única diferencia a simple vista fue el largo cabello agarrado en un moño, y su apariencia más madura. Akane no pensó dos veces y abrazó a su hermana mayor, a Kasumi le costaba respirar.

‒ Bienvenida a Casa Akane‒

‒ Kasumi estoy en casa‒

‒ ¡Ranma, gracias! ‒

‒ De nada... oigan ustedes tres saluden a su tía Kasumi‒

Los niños se formaron a lado de su padre y Ranma empezó a presentarlos.

‒ Kasumi ya conoces a Ryota, tiene cinco‒

Ryota, inclinó su cabeza y sonrió. ‒ lamento haberte tratado así, tía Kasumi. ‒

‒ no importa... ‒

‒ Estas de aquí son las consentidas de Ranma, son mellizas‒ dijo Akane parándose detrás de las niñas. ‒ tienen tres, la de mi derecha es Kohana y la de mi izquierda es Hana... ‒

‒ es un placer tía Kasumi‒ dijeron ambas niñas al unísono.

‒ Un placer lindas niñas... ‒

Las pequeñas niñas tenían el cabello un poco más claro que su hermano mayor, tenían un poco de tonalidades rojizas en él, además de que poseían los ojos azules de su padre.

‒ Kasumi ven pasa te invitamos a cenar‒ dijo Akane sonriente.

‒ Akane la cocina no funciona desde hace mucho‒

‒ eso era antes, desde ahora el dojo vuelve a funcionar‒

‒ ¿hablas en serio? ‒

‒ Sí, muy en serio‒

Kasumi descubrió que a pesar de los años, y las circunstancias, Akane y Ranma eran losmismos que ella conoció. En apenas pocos días, Ranma y Akane habían logrado reparar el Dojo, lo único que faltaba era el jardín y pequeños detalles de la casa. Kasumi durmió en la que solía ser su habitación, Ranma y Akane dormían en la habitación que solía ser de Ranma; Ryota dormía en la habitación que solía ser de Nabiki mientras que sus hermanas dormian en la que solía ser la habitación de Akane.

Cuando Kasumi solía ser la encargada de la comida se levantaba a las 5.30 para preparar el desayuno, y aún tenía problemas para dejar de hacerlo; inconscientemente se levantó a preparar el desayuno cuando descubrió que no solo el desayuno ya estaba hecho sino que no era la única levantada. Ranma y Akane entrenaban muy duro temprano en la mañana. Sus ataques eran certeros y precisos, Kasumi hubiera jurada que si no fuera un entrenamiento ellos podrían matarse si pudieran.

Los niños en cambio hacían pequeños ejercicios de artes marciales en una esquina del jardín. Era lindo verlos entrenar, pero se notaba que los tres tomaban muy enserio el entrenamiento.

Durante todo el día Kasumi consintió a sus sobrinos mientras sus padres peleaban, como solían hacerlo antes de que la mano del destino limitara su camino. Para la tarde, justo después del almuerzo, preparado por Ranma, Kasumi salió con Ryota a comprar cosas para la cena que Ranma le había pedido; eso no era de sorprender Akane no había mejorado su arte culinario.

‒ bien creo que eso es todo... ‒ dijo Kasumi revisando la lista de compras.

‒ ¿vamos a volver a casa ya? ‒

‒ Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Querías ver algo? ‒

‒ bueno... es que quería comprar un otonomiyaki para Hana y Kohana y uno para mí, pero... papá no me dio autorización... ‒

‒ Si quieres yo te los compro, pero es un secreto entre los dos, ¿sí? ‒

La carita de Ryota se iluminó ‒ sí, tía Kasumi, gracias‒

Cuando entraron a la tienda y Kasumi saludó a Ukyo y Ryoga no se esperó la reacción que tuvieron al ver al niño.

‒ Bienvenida Kasumi... ‒ dijo Ukyo sonriente

‒ ¿y ese niño? ‒ preguntó Ryoga

‒ Seguramente está perdido, como ciertas personas suelen ser, y Kasumi lo está ayudando ¿verdad? ‒

‒ En realidad este pequeño es mi sobrino‒ dijo Kasumi sonriente

‒ ¿Nabiki tiene un niño? ‒ preguntó Ryoga

‒ No de Nabiki, es de Akane ‒

‒ ¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA! ‒ gritó Ryoga

‒ no puede ser Kasumi, Ranma y Akane murieron hace mucho... ‒

‒ Pues si no me creen, vengan a verlo... ‒ dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Ryoga entró en la casa y lo vio, a él, su rival martillando el techo, con su espalda desnuda mostrando una horrible cicatriz causada por lo que el reconoció como uno de los tantos golpes que Ashita propinaba no pudo contener su rabia debía mostrarle al desgraciado que fue muy cruel en dejar su batalla sin concluir.

Ryoga saltó de golpe y se dispuso a golpear a Ranma con un golpe de la explosión, pero apenas segundos antes de tocarlo Ranma tomó el martillo y bloqueó el ataque llevando a Ryoga al extremo del techo.

‒ Cuanto tiempo... P-chan‒

‒ Lo mismo digo Ranma... ‒

Ryoga volvió a atacar, y esta vez Ranma usó sus castañas calientes para defenderse; Ryota veía a su padre pelear con viveza... no despegaba sus ojos de la batalla; la batalla se extendió hasta la parte del techo que daba al jardín y cuando Ranma estuvo a punto de acorralar y derrotar a Ryoga un gritó lo interrumpió.

‒ ¡PAPÁ! ‒

En ese instante Ranma perdió la concentración y se resbaló con una teja suelta cayendo, no solo, arrastró a Ryoga consigo y ambos cayeron en el estanque, de donde salió un cerdo negro pequeño, y una mujer con su pecho al aire; P-chan salía del estanque y dispuesto a atacar, pero no pudo hacerlo porque vio cómo su viejo rival, aun siendo mujer, se ponía una camiseta que estaba tirada en el suelo y alzaba en brazos a una niña que lloraba sin parar.

Poco después Ryota trajo una tetera con agua caliente y muy suavemente sin mojar a su hermanita, mojó a su padre para transformarlo de nuevo en hombre, la niña se había calmado ya y por ningún motivo soltaría el cuello de su papá. Ranma tomó la tetera y la vertió sobre Ryoga.

‒ perdón tendremos que dejarla pendiente más tiempo‒ dijo Ranma sonriente.

‒ Ranma, no puede ser... ‒ dijo Ukyo que estaba anonadada viendo inmóvil toda la pequeña batalla e intervención de la pequeña.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ukyo abrazó a Ranma, pero fue delicada por la pequeña niña que empezó a llorar otra vez. En ese instante Akane llegó con unas tazas de té y unos bocaditos, a su lado estaba otra niña, escondiéndose de los ojos de los visitantes.

‒ Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, ¿quieren té? ‒

La conversación fue tranquila y amena, Kasumi había regado el rumor y muy pronto la casa estaba llena de invitados y amigos, pero cuando llegó Cologne con Shampoo y Musse fue una gran sorpresa.

‒ ¡Ranma amor! ‒ gritó Shampoo aferrándose lo más posible a Ranma

‒ Yerno, ahora te vas a casar con Shampoo... ‒

‒ lamento decir, que Ranma ya está casado y tiene tres hijos conmigo‒ dijo Akane irritada y a la vez manteniendo auto control

‒ Eso se ve claramente, los niños son algo gordos... ‒ dijo Musse viendo a tres rocas del jardín sin sus anteojos.

‒ Akane, tú no eres buena esposa... siempre has sido un desastre en todo... ‒ dijo Shampoo

‒ ¿quieres pelear? Shampoo, si ganas tal vez Ranma pueda irse contigo‒

‒ ja, eso será fácil de hacer y si tu ganaras‒

‒ Mis hijos necesitan una niñera... ‒

‒ trato hecho‒

Ryoga y Musse intentaron convencer a Ranma que detenga la pelea, pero Ranma no movió ni un solo dedo para evitarlo, es más estaba completamente seguro de que Akane ganaría, la batalla y así fue.

Shampoo comenzó atacando pero Akane esquivó todos sus golpes, e incluso rompió sus dos mazos, Shampoo creyó prudente entonces de jugar con uno de sus trucos, como solía hacerlo pero Akane no solo se anticipó a eso y le dio una paliza, tanto que Shampoo tuvo que dar retirada, pero estaba acorralada entre la pared y Akane sin poder escapar.

‒ comienzas el martes a las 4 ‒ dijo Akane sonriendo.

Akane se dirigió al lado de Ranma y le dio un beso en su punto ciego, Ranma sonrió un poco y siguió tomando su té.

‒ jajajajaja... estas niñas tienen talento, Akane que tal si me dejas que les enseñe gimnasia de combate... ‒

‒ bueno, ya manejan con destreza las agujas y flechas, por mí no hay problema‒

‒ mami, no me gusta... ‒ dijo la pequeña Kohana, la cual era la menor por tres minutos ‒ yo quiero aprender otras cosas como la fiesta del té ‒

‒ Pero yo si quiero... yo no quiero sentarme a jugar... ‒ dijo Hana, la cual era la más fuerte de las dos.

‒ Yo podría enseñarle la ceremonia del té de combate a la pequeña‒ dijo Sentaro

‒ tú pero si todavía te falta mucho, además tu esposa e hijo lo hacen mejor que tú‒ replicó su abuela avergonzando a su nieto, pero no a su nuera y bisnieto ‒ pero si la pequeña desea podemos acogerla Ranma, Akane... ‒

‒ lo vamos a pensar... ‒ dijo Ranma.

Para cuando todos se fueron los últimos invitados sorpresa fueron Nabiki, Nodoka y Genma. Nodoka estaba gustosa de ver a su hijo no solo hecho hombre sino con tales adorables criaturas. Pero Nabiki y Akane tuvieron una dura conversación, a puerta cerrada en el pequeño balcón de la casa.

‒ Así que tienes un casino‒ comenzó Akane

‒ sí, es divertido deberías ir... ‒

‒ No gracias, quiero conservar mi casa tal como está‒

‒véndeme la, y podrás tener algo mejor... ‒

‒ no está en venta... Nabiki me hubiera gustado llevarme mejor contigo pero ambas tenemos pensamientos diferentes... agradezco lo que has hecho pero creo que debes dejar ese pensamiento de vender el Dojo y dedicarte a la vida fácil‒

‒ lo intenté al menos, ya que estas aquí podré invertir más sabiamente mi dinero, ya tengo quien me controle... te extrañe... ‒

‒ Yo también... ‒ dijo Akane abrazando a su hermana mayor ‒ ahora solo falta papá‒

‒ Akane, Kasumi no lo sabe pero papá falleció hace unos meses atrás‒

‒ ¿qué? Pero... cómo‒

‒ papá vivió en el templo budista, y simplemente una mañana no despertó, me encargué que Kasumi no lo supiera... pero no podré ocultarlo mucho tiempo... ‒

‒ entiendo, espero que este feliz con mamá... ‒

‒ Sí eso espero yo también... ‒ dijo Nabiki

Ambas no sospechaban que Kasumi las estaba escuchando por detrás de la puerta del balcón, ella sabía todo lo de su padre pero prefirió no decir nada. Lo único que importaba era que su familia, estuviera casi completa otra vez.

La vida del Dojo Tendo volvió a la tranquilidad, o al menos se acercaba porque normal nunca fue, Ranma se despertaría a preparar el desayuno, mientras Akane entrenaba con los niños. En la mañana los niños irían a la escuela, mientras sus padres entrenaban arduamente, y enseñaban a los nuevos estudiantes del Dojo. Por la tarde, Ryota iría a los clubes de deportes de la escuela, mientras Hana asistía a la práctica de gimnasia de combate con su maestra Kodachi, y muy pocas veces practicaba como animadora de combate con Mariko. Mientras que su hermana menor practicaba la ceremonia del té con la familia de Sentaro, y era una de las mejores asistentes del Dr. Tofu.

La vida no podía ser mejor escrita, debían agradecer al destino por tener un buen argumento en el libro de sus vidas. Pero sabían que Ashita no lo escribía sino lo hacían ellos mismos.

FIN.


End file.
